Wake Me Up When September Ends
by miko-hanyou8648
Summary: He swore he would always protect her, but when her mother dies and her father starts to beat her, he can't do anything. Then she moves away and he's afraid he'll never see her again. SessKag! CHAP 9 UP!
1. The Death of a Mother

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

****

**Summary- He swore that he would always protect her. She would always stay close to him. Even though he was an Inu Youkai of about 900 years old and she was a miko of only twelve years old. It was that fateful September day when her mother died. Her father becomes a drunk and beats her and there's nothing he can do about it. After a year of the abuse, the police start to get suspicious and she moves away to ****America****. It's been ten years since he last saw her beautiful smile, heard her melodic laugh, looked into her beautiful honey brown eyes. He hears his brother talking about her. Could it really be her? The one he fell in love with? SessKag!**

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
  
like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
  
here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
  
as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends  
  
summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
  
ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends  
  
here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
  
as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends  
  
Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
  
like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Disclaimer- Ok! This is the only Disclaimer I'm putting in this entire story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! And I never will. So don't assume anything.**

****

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

**The Death of a Mother**

****

A young girl sat in the waiting room with her father. Her feet just barely brushed the cold tile of the hospital floor. Her mother was giving birth to her new baby brother, Akemi. She was excited, yet a little scared. She had been only a small child when her brother Souta was born, so she didn't know what to expect with a baby in the house. All of a sudden, the doors to the maternity center burst open and the doctor walked out, his hands covered in blood. He wiped his hands on his apron and walked over to the girl and her father.

"Mr. Higurashi, Miss. Kagome," he said.

"Yes?" Mr. Higurashi asked, standing up.

The young girl, Kagome, just stared up at the doctor, her honey brown eyes filled with worry. She could feel her mother's aura fading slowly and she knew that the birth of her little brother was causing her to die. She couldn't blame her little brother. It wasn't his fault that Mrs. Higurashi was dying. She felt tears in her eyes and she slipped her father's cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number of the only person she could really trust besides her mother and father. She waited impatiently as the phone rang until finally someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Inuyasha?" she asked, "Is Sesshomaru there?"

_"Yeah, hold on just a second…Sesshomaru! Phone!"_

Kagome waited for a few minutes. She knew that Sesshomaru was probably doing some important youkai business in his study or something. She looked up at her father and saw him biting back tears. She reached for her mother's aura, but couldn't find it anywhere, but she found a new aura that was almost the same as hers. Her mother and father's mixed. A few tears made their way slowly down her cheeks and she heard someone take the phone from Inuyasha.

_"Yes?"_

"Sesshou-kun!" Kagome cried.

_"What's wrong Kagome?"_

"I'm at the hospital with my dad," Kagome said tearfully, "Akemi was born…but mummy didn't make it."

_"What do you mean?"_

"She died," Kagome whispered.

_"Did the doctor tell you?"_

"No," Kagome said, "But I can't sense her life force anywhere in the hospital."

_"I'm so sorry Gome. I'll be there as fast as I can."_

"Arigatou Sesshou-kun," Kagome whispered.

Kagome hung up the phone and slipped it back into her father's pocket. The doctor had left a few seconds ago and he was still standing there, completely shocked. The woman he ever loved had died giving birth to his son. Kagome could feel the anger and hate radiating off of her father and she became frightened. She sat there; shaking for what seemed like hours before the doctor came back out again, holding Kagome's new baby brother in his arms. Kagome jumped up and held her baby brother first, afraid that her father would do something to him.

"Look Daddy!" Kagome said, "He's so adorable! We should tell Souta that Akemi is here!"

Kagome looked up at her father and saw him shaking in rage. Kagome held on tighter to her little brother. She knew how much her father loved her mother and the sight of her father now scared her. His long bangs were covering his eyes and his hands were balled into tight fists. He looked up at the doctor, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I don't want the kid," he hissed.

"Nani?" the doctor asked.

"I don't want the kid!" he said again.

"I can give him to an adoption agency," the doctor stated.

"I don't care! Just get it away!" Mr. Higurashi yelled.

"Daddy!" Kagome protested, "We can't give Akemi away! He needs you!"

"I don't want that bastard child!" Mr. Higurashi barked, "He killed my wife!"

"It wasn't Akemi's fault!" Kagome cried.

"Of course it is!"

Kagome was about to protest further when she heard the doors to the waiting room open and Sesshomaru came strolling into the waiting room. Kagome knew he could sense her distress and he started to walk quicker. His eyes were hard and cold, like always. He had masked his appearance and his sent so he looked just like a normal human. He walked towards Kagome and gave her a hug, being careful of the child in her arms.

"Sesshou-kun!" Kagome cried, "He wants to give Akemi up! He thinks Akemi killed my mum!"

"Higurashi," Sesshomaru stated, "Is what the child said true?"

"Of course!" he snapped.

"And just who are you, sir?" the doctor asked.

"I'm Kagome's mentor," Sesshomaru lied.

"She seems to be very fond of you," the doctor said.

"I am!" Kagome said, "Sesshou-kun is my best friend!"

"He's practically family," Mr. Higurashi muttered.

"Would it be ok if you took the child in?" the doctor addressed Sesshomaru.

"I'm sure it would be fine," Sesshomaru stated.

"You'd take Akemi in for me?" Kagome asked.

"Of course Gome," Sesshomaru said.

"Arigatou Sesshou-kun!" Kagome squealed.

"So then, Akemi Higurashi, born on September 27 at 3:06 in the afternoon is now in the custody of Sesshomaru…" the doctor trailed off.

"Tama," Sesshomaru said quickly.

"Tama," the doctor repeated.

"Kagome, go with Sesshomaru back to his house," Mr. Higurashi said.

"Eh?" Kagome looked over at her father.

"Please sweetie, daddy just needs some time alone…"

"Ok!" Kagome said, smiling.

She gave her brother back to the doctor and hugged her father. He smiled sadly at her and hugged her back. Kagome released her father and looked over at the doctor.

"I'll be back to visit Akemi!" she said.

Sesshomaru took her hand and lead her out of the hospital. She got into his car and fell asleep on the way to Sesshomaru's house, ok, well mansion. When they got to their destination, Sesshomaru gently nudged Kagome. She opened her eyes and smiled at Sesshomaru and sleepily climbed out of the car. By the time they were in the house, she was her old happy self again. She looked over at Sesshomaru and grinned.

"Let's sing the Elephant Love Medley!" she said.

"Alright," Sesshomaru said, smiling.

**--S POV--**

_((A/N- The Italic quotes are Kagome singing Nicole Kidman's part and the bold quotes are Sesshomaru singing Ewan McGregor's part. The bold and italic quotes are Sesshomaru and Kagome singing together. This song is from Moulin Rouge and I don't own it!))_

I walked over to my CD player in the living room and looked for the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. Kagome had loved this movie since she was five. She had forced me to watch it one day and I fell in love with it. Now, we sing songs from Moulin Rouge and I can't help but wish she meant what she was singing. I love her. Not as a sister or a daughter, but as a mate. I need to wait until she's older though, and it pains me to see her everyday and not be able to feel her lips against mine. Sighing, I placed the CD into the CD player and hit play, skipping to the song she wanted to sing.

**"Love is like oxygen! Love is a many, splendor thing; Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!"**

_"Please, don't start that again…"_

**"All you need is love!"**

_"A girl has got to eat."_

**"All you need is love!"**

_"She'll end up on the streets!"_

**"All you need is Looove!" **

_"Love is just a game."_

**"I was made for lovin you baby; you were made for lovin me!"**

_"The only way of lovin me baby is to pay a lovely fee."_

**"Just one night, just one night."**

_"There's no way cause you can't pay."_

**"In the name of love! One night in the name of love!"**

_"You crazy fool, I won't give into you."_

**"Don't…leave me this way…I can't survive, without your sweet love…Oh baby…don't leave me this way…"**

_"You'd think that people would have had enough, of silly love songs…"_

**"I look around me and I see it isn't so…haha…oh no."**

_"Some people want to fill the world, with silly love songs…"_

**"Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know…cause here I go again! Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!"**

_"Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day!"_

**"We could be heroes! Just for one day."**

_"You…you will be mean…"_

**"No, I won't."**

_"And I…I-I'll drink all the time…"_

**"We should be lovers!"**

_"We can't do that…"_

**"We should be lovers! And that's a fact."**

_"Though nothing, would keep us together!"_

**"We could steal time."**

**_"Just for one day...We could be heroes…forever and ever! We could be heroes…forever and ever! We could be heroes!"_**

****

**"Just because I…will always love you!"**

_"I…"_

**_"Can't help loving…"_**

****

**"You…"**

_"How wonderful life is…"_

**_"Now you're in the world…"_**

****

I stared at her closed eyes as she hit the high note. She faded out slowly, as did I and she looked up at me, her eyes shining. She loved to sing, it helped her when she was upset or feeling bad. She had told me once, that the songs she sang reminded her of me and it comforted me in a way. Maybe she did love me, but was too young to understand it.

"Now what should we do Sesshou-kun?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever you'd like to do," I said.

"Ok!" Kagome said, "I think that we should watch a movie now."

"What movie would you like to watch?" I asked.

"Radio!" Kagome said.

"But you always cry when we watch that movie," I said.

"So?" Kagome asked, "I like that movie. It's a good movie!"

I sighed, "Alright, fine, we'll watch it."

"Yes!" Kagome cheered.

I picked the movie out of our stash of movies and put it in the DVD player. I sat down next to her and she snuggled against me, like she always does. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap. She squirmed around for a moment until she got comfortable. I placed a gentle kiss on her head and watched the movie. After the first twenty minutes had played, I began to get tired and slowly drifted off to sleep. It didn't seem very long until I heard Kagome's soft voice in my ear, urging me to wake up.

"C'mon Sesshou-kun!" Kagome said, "It's almost six!"

I tightened my hold on Kagome and nuzzled my nose against her neck. She giggled and started to squirm until she was out of my arms and looking up at me from the floor. I smiled at her and stood up, the sleep I had felt just a few seconds ago now gone. I helped her to her feet and she ran out to my car. She got into the car and blasted my Moulin Rouge CD.

"You like this CD too much Kag," I said.

"So?" she asked, "You like it just as much!"

"True," I said.

I started my car and pulled out of the driveway. I drove for about five minutes until I came to her house. She smiled at me and got out of the car and skipped up the steps of the shrine. At the top of the steps, she waved to me and disappeared from my view. I drove back to my house, humming softly to the Lovers Secret Song. I parked my car in the driveway and walked up to my room. I passed my brother's room and heard him in there talking with his girlfriend, Kikyo. I shook my head and walked to my room and collapsed onto the bed. Slowly, I fell back asleep and didn't even hear my cell phone ring. When I woke up, my phone was beeping and flashing, telling me I had a message. Groggily, I picked up my phone and checked my voice mail. What I heard was Kagome's terrified voice on the other end.

_"Sesshomaru!__ Dad came home drunk and he hit me really hard! It still hurts! I…I think he's coming. ("Bastard of a child!") Daddy! Please! No! Sesshomaru! Help me!"_

The line went dead and the robotic voice told me when I received the message. I stared at in horror. Kagome had called me three hours ago. There was no telling what her father in his drunken state had done to her. I had to find out if she was ok.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N- So, what do you think? I know Sesshomaru is OOC in this first chapter, but you've only seen him with Kagome. He's much more open with her. She sounds younger then she really is, but that's just part of her nature and one of the reasons Sesshomaru fell in love with her. So yeah…tell me what you think! Review please!**


	2. You Can't Protect Her Forever

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

_Last Time:_

**When I woke up, my phone was beeping and flashing, telling me I had a message. Groggily, I picked up my phone and checked my voice mail. What I heard was Kagome's terrified voice on the other end.**

**_"Sesshomaru!_****_ Dad came home drunk and he hit me really hard! It still hurts! I…I think he's coming. ("Bastard of a child!") Daddy! Please! No! Sesshomaru! Help me!"_**

**The line went dead and the robotic voice told me when I received the message. I stared at in horror. Kagome had called me three hours ago. There was no telling what her father in his drunken state had done to her. I had to find out if she was ok.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_This Time_

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

**You can't protect her forever**

**--S POV—**

I drove as fast as I could to her house. I stopped the car in front of the shrine steps and yanked the keys out of the ignition. I ran up the shrine steps with my demonic speed and towards Kagome's window. I jumped onto the roof and peered in through the window. No one seemed to be in Kagome's room and the house was silent. He slid open the door and leapt silently into her room. Right when I jumped into her room the smell of her blood hit my sensitive nose, making me stumble a bit. I held my hand over my nose, trying to block out some of the smell.

"Kagome!" I called.

"Please…quiet…" she whimpered.

I whipped around and almost cried out at what I saw. Kagome was huddled in the corner. Her clothes were torn and I could see the bruises and gashes on her shoulders, arms, stomach, face and legs. I was pretty sure she had some on her back too. I walked over to her and kneeled down next to her. I touched her face softly and she flinched, whimpering in pain.

"Oh Kagome…" I whispered, "I'm so sorry…I should've been here…"

"It's ok…" Kagome whispered, coughing a little.

"I'm taking you back to my house," I stated.

"No!" Kagome said suddenly, "He'll find me and then he'll beat me more!"

"It's ok Kagome, I'll protect you," I whispered, taking her into my arms.

She sobbed softly into my chest and I held onto her. I didn't want to hurt her, so I just held onto her loosely, doing my best to comfort her. I heard footsteps approaching Kagome's room and smelt her father's scent, fresh with alcohol. I stood up, with Kagome in my arms and faced the door. The door slowly opened and Mr. Higurashi stood in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked.

"Taking Kagome away from you," I hissed.

"You can't do that!" Mr. Higurashi proclaimed, "She's mine!"

"No!" I barked, "She's under my protection!"

I jumped out of the window and onto the ground. I looked up and saw her father looking down at me. I looked down at Kagome and saw her eyes wide with fear. I looked back up at the window and saw her father climbing out.

"You can't protect her forever!" he yelled.

I ignored what he said and raced down the shrine steps and back into my car. I gently placed Kagome in the passenger seat and started the car, speeding off. It was a good thing that her father didn't know where I lived; maybe it would buy her some time. Sighing, I pulled into my driveway and got out of the car. I walked briskly over to Kagome's side and opened the door, picking her back up. I took her to my room and I called some of our doctors and nurses to tend to her. Since my family is youkai, we can't go to a human hospital. I sat in the living room, rubbing my temples with my fingers. His words echoed in my mind.

_"You can't protect her forever!"_

"Maybe I can't," I said to myself, "But I can try."

"You can try what?"

I turned around and saw Inuyasha, my younger half brother, leaning against the doorway. He walked towards me and sat down next to me. Even though he was a hanyou, I still loved him. He was my little brother and would forever remain that way. For a moment, I just stared at him.

"Protecting Kagome," I said indifferently.

"Why are you protecting Kagome?" he asked. He was prying into my business again. I hated when he did that.

"It's none of your concern," I said coldly.

I stood up and walked out of the room, back towards my own room. The doctor had told me that Kagome would be fine, she just needed to rest. I walked into the room and found her lying on the bed, starring up at the ceiling. I walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. She sat up and looked at me, her eyes distant.

"Why would he do that?" Kagome asked, "Does he hate me?"

"No Kagome," I said, "He doesn't hate you."

"Then why did he hurt me?" she asked.

"He was just upset over the death of your mother," I explained.

"Do all dads do that to their children?" she looked up towards me, her eyes filled with tears.

I hesitated, "No, Kagome…your father has an abusive history…"

"Did he hit my mom?" she asked softly, afraid of the answer.

"Hai," I said, "He hit your mom."

"Why does he hit us?" she asked, her small body trembling.

"I don't know," I told her truthfully, "Do you want us to sing a song?"

"The Lovers Secret Song," she whispered.

I smiled. This was her favorite song. Why it was her favorite song, I don't know and I don't think I'd ever find out until later. I stood up and went downstairs, retrieving my Moulin Rouge soundtrack from my car. I walked back upstairs and put it in the CD player, going to the song that she wanted to sing.

**"Never knew…I could feel like this…like I've never seen the sky…before…want to vanish, inside your kiss…seasons may change…winter to spring…but I love you…until the end of time…come what may…come what may…I will love you…until my dying day…"**

**_"Suddenly the world, seems such a perfect place…suddenly it moves, with such a perfect grace…suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste…it all revolves around you…and there's no mountain too high, no river to wide…sing out this song…and I'll be there by your side…storm clouds may gather…and stars may collide…"_**

**"But I love you…"**

_"I love you…"_

**"Until the end…"**

_"Until the end…"_

**_"Of time…"_**

**_"Come what may…come what may! I will love you! Come what may! ("I will love you!") Come, come what may! Yes, I will love you! Come what may. For I will love you, until my dying day!"_**

Kagome smiled up at me. Yet, her eyes were still distant. The sight tugged at my heart. Of course, I could understand. Her father had treated her like a princess the first twelve years of her life and now he's beating her. I sighed and pulled Kagome into a hug. She wrapped her small arms around me and sobbed softly into my chest.

"I want my mama back Sesshomaru…" she whispered, "I want her back…"

"I know Kag," I said, "I know…"

"I don't want him to hurt me anymore," Kagome said fearfully.

"He won't Kagome…I promise," I said.

I held onto her tighter, not knowing that this may be the last night I would get to hold her. As I slept, her father found out where I lived and took her away. He charged me with abuse and I could do nothing against it. I was banned from seeing her. She tried to tell them that it wasn't me, but her father, but no one would believe her. She had cried that day. The day her father was pulling her away from me. She had cried, for me, for herself. She struggled against her father, but he would let her go.

"You promised!" she screamed, "You promised you'd always protect me Sesshomaru! You Promised!!"

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. I did. I promised her. I couldn't go back on my promise. So, once a night every week, I would have Kagome's friend Sango go over to her house and bring her here so I could spend some time with her. She was never the same. She didn't smile as often. She didn't like to sing anymore. I couldn't figure out why she didn't like to sing, she always loved to sing. So one day, while she was with me, I decided to ask her.

"Kag…why don't you sing anymore?" I asked her.

"Because…Dad said that if I sing then he'll hurt me more," Kagome whispered.

"He's not here Kag," I told her, "Will you sing for me?"

I watched as she looked around the room. I knew she was nervous, she had endured seven months of the abuse. The only people who knew were me, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku. She looked at me and smiled slightly. Her smile hadn't been the same and I didn't think it ever would be. She nodded slightly and her voice started off softly, shaking, before it grew and became more confident and she actually smiled. The smile I knew and loved.

_"I…follow…the night_

_Can't stand the light_

_When will I begin_

_To live again_

_One day I'll fly away_

_Leave all this to yesterday_

_What more could your love do for me?_

_When will love_

_Be through with me?_

_Why live life_

_From dream to dream_

_And dread the day_

_When dreaming ends…"_

**"How wonderful life is…now you're in the world…"**

_"One day I'll fly away!_

_Leave all this to yesterday_

_Why live life_

_From dream to dream?_

_And dread the day_

_When dreaming ends…_

_One day I'll fly away…_

_Fly…fly…away…"_

I watched as her smile faded away. I knew that she had sung that song for a reason. I took her hand and looked at her sadly. The doors to my room burst open and Inuyasha stood in the doorway. I let go of her hand and stared at my younger brother without emotion.

"Kag's dad is here!" he said, "We have to get her to Sango's house!"

I heard Kagome whimper, but I nodded indifferently at Inuyasha and picked her up, going out the back way. She clung to me tightly and I raced as fast as I could to Sango's house. I dropped her off and ran back to my house. I sat in my room, with a book open. I heard the door down the hallway burst open and I heard quick footsteps down the hall. The door to my room opened and Mr. Higurashi stood in the doorway, his eyes glowing with madness.

"Where is she?!" he yelled.

"Where is who, Higurashi?"

"You know damn well who I'm talking about Tama!" he roared.

I stood calmly and glared at Kagome's father, "You shall not talk to this Sesshomaru in that tone, nor will you accuse me of something I haven't done! I haven't seen Kagome in the last SEVEN MONTHS!"

I had roared the last part of my sentence to get my point across. At first, he looked a little frightened, and then he glared at me and stalked out of the room, muttering to himself. I thanked the lord that he wasn't a demon and couldn't smell Kagome's scent all over me. I sighed and let myself fall face first onto my bed, inhaling her sweet scent. I don't think that I would've survived if I hadn't seen her for seven months. It was bad enough that I could only see her once a week. Her brother, Souta, was never really home to be beaten and her new baby brother, Akemi, was in the room next to mine, sleeping peacefully. I sighed and turned onto my back, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes slowly and thought back to the day we first met. The first day I felt something other then coldness or anger towards another living thing in the last 600 years.

**---FLASHBACK---**

_I was walking through the park, trying to find my younger brother. He always seemed to be doing this nowadays. Running away. Sighing, I turned towards the ocean; it was his favorite place to be. I was walking down the beach when soft sobs met my sensitive ears. Curious, I followed the sound until I came upon a small child, around four years old._

_"Why are you crying?" I asked._

_She gasped and looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her cheeks stained with sand and tears, "You're a youkai. My mommy told me not to go around youkai."_

_"How do you know I'm a youkai?" I asked._

_"I can tell by your aura," she said._

_"You're a miko?"_

_"That's what mommy says."_

_"I won't hurt you, I promise," I said, "You never answered my question."_

_"I went out in the ocean to go swimming but I got stung by a jellyfish and it hurts," she whimpered, "And I can't find my mommy or my daddy."_

_"What's your name?" I asked._

_"Kagome Higurashi!" she said proudly, "What's your name?"_

_"Sesshomaru Tama," I replied._

_"Will you help me find my mommy and my daddy Sesshou-san?" she asked._

_"Of course," I said._

**---END FLASHBACK---**

I smiled slightly. That was the first time she used my nickname. I had helped her find her parents and they were immediately suspicious, but Kagome told them otherwise. I sighed as her face flashed before my eyes. I could almost feel her soft fingers against my cheek.

"Kagome…" I whispered before I fell asleep.

**_Five Months Later, September 29th_**

"You're quiet today Kagome," I said, "Well…more so then usual. What's wrong?"

"I'm moving tomorrow Sesshou-kun," she whispered.

"Moving?" I asked, surprised.

"Hai, to America," Kagome looked up at me, tears in her eyes, "I don't want to leave you Sesshomaru!"

"Why?" I asked harsher then I meant to.

"Daddy said the police are onto him so he's making us move," Kagome said, "He said Souta could stay here with his friends though. Souta doesn't even know that Daddy beats me…"

"Oh Kagome…" I whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"Can you take me to Sango's house so I can say bye?" Kagome asked, "I promise I'll write to you both!"

"Ok," I said.

We walked downstairs and into my car. I drove her over to Sango's house, which was just down the street and then Sango and Kagome walked back to Kagome's house after a lot of tears and hugs on Kagome's part. I trudged slowly back to my car, not knowing that I would never get to see her again or hear from her again in the next ten years.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kir****- Ok…then I guess I should answer reviews, eh? lol…ok….so here we go!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hawk hunter- In the first chapter, Kagome is 12…but in this chapter, since it's been a year, she's 13.**

**Archangel Rhapsody- Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

**Pushkinpopperdoodlenad****- Thanks for the compliment! Glad you like it!**

**Sarcasm Girl8- Sorry about the cliffhanger! I didn't know where else to end the chapter…lol**

**xX-****bigL-Xx****- Thanks!**

**Kagome21- Thanks! Is this soon enough?**

**LadyAkina****- As you can see, her dad didn't rape her, lol…but thanks for reviewing!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N- Well…there ya go! Chapter two! I hope you all liked it. So now, Kagome has moved away and what will our poor Sesshomaru do without her for ten years?! Poor Sesshomaru…lol….well…review!! **


	3. Ten Years Later

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

_Last Time:_

**"Can you take me to Sango's house so I can say bye?" Kagome asked, "I promise I'll write to you both!"**

**"Ok," I said.**

**We walked downstairs and into my car. I drove her over to Sango's house, which was just down the street and then Sango and Kagome walked back to Kagome's house after a lot of tears and hugs on Kagome's part. I trudged slowly back to my car, not knowing that I would never get to see her again or hear from her again in the next ten years.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

**Ten Years Have Gone By**

**--K POV--**

Almost ten years have gone by since I last talked to him. Each day went by slowly…a part of me dying each time my father hit me. I was huddled in a corner of my apartment, the one I'd been living in for the past two years. I thought that since I moved away, my father wouldn't bother me anymore, but I was so wrong. Every week my father would come by and pay me visits to "see how I was doing". Whimpering, I wiped the blood from a fresh cut on my forehead. He had left no more then five minutes ago. I knew that this time, he had gone over the limit. Everything in the room was spinning. I tried to stand, but found myself falling to the floor. I was out cold before I even hit the floor. When I woke, I was in a white room. White, everywhere. Groaning, I opened my eyes, squinting against the bright lights. Silver flashed before my eyes and I gasped.

"Sesshomaru!" I cried out softly.

"Kags?"

I sighed, it wasn't him. It was Blade. I rolled my hands into tight fists, biting back my tears. I would never get to see him again. Dad wouldn't let me go back, I would never go back. I thought back to that day…the day I realized I loved him…four years after I moved.

**---FLASHBACK---**

_Slowly, I opened the door to the front of my house. I had just graduated, at seventeen. I almost cried out in joy. My father wasn't home. Maybe I could call him! I let my bag drop to the floor and I ran towards the phone and picked it up, I started to dial his number but the phone didn't ring. Confused, I tried to figure out what was wrong. When I found the problem, I almost screamed. Dad took the cord away that made the phone work. I screamed in frustration and threw the phone against the wall. Why didn't dad want me to talk to him?! I ran to my room and collapsed onto my bed, clutching my pillow to my chest. Sobbing softly, I took out my picture of him and traced his face._

_"Oh Sesshou…I miss you so much…" I said, "Why can't I be with you now? Why do I have to live so far away?! Can't my father see that I love you?!"_

_I gasped once the words were out of my mouth. I…loved Sesshomaru? The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was true. I had always loved Sesshomaru…I just never realized it. I clutched the pillow tighter to my chest and sobbed softly into it. I would never get to see him again, never._

_"Kami…why can't I just leave?"__ I asked myself, "Gomen Sesshomaru…gomen!"_

**---END FLASHBACK---**

"Kagome…what's wrong?"

I sighed, "Nothing Mel…"

"You're lying.. I've known you for ten years, I can tell when there's something wrong," Melissa said.

"It's nothing!" I said harshly.

"Oh…well what did you do this time?" Blade asked.

"I got into a fight with someone at work," I lied.

"This is the second time you've been to the hospital Kags," Melissa said.

"I know…" I sighed.

"First you got attacked at the marching festival and now you get into a fight?" Blade asked.

"I guess people just don't like me," I said, shrugging.

"Of course people like you!" Melissa gushed, "I mean, look at all the men you have bowing down to your feet! And you won't even touch one! I mean c'mon Kagome, you're 22 years old and you haven't even been kissed yet and you're one of the hottest girls in school!"

"I can't!" I said.

"Why not?!" Blade asked.

"Because I just can't, OK?" I snapped.

"Alright, alright, geeze…" Melissa muttered.

The room fell silent and Blade turned on the TV and went straight to anime. Of course, it had always sounded funny to me in American, so I only watched it or read it in Japanese. I stole the remote from him and turned on the DVD player, for I knew Moulin Rouge would be in there. Sure enough, it was Moulin Rouge that was in there and I hit the play button. About ten minutes into the movie, the door to my room opened and my father stood in the doorway with flowers and an envelope.

"Hello there Blade, Melissa," Mr. Higurashi said.

"Hey Mr. H," they said.

"Would it be ok if I talked to Kagome alone for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure," Melissa said.

Melissa grabbed Blade's arm and they walked out of the room. I stared at my father, with fear in my eyes. I couldn't help but be afraid of him. The doctor's told me I had almost died, and it was all because of him. He walked towards me slowly and set the flowers on the table beside my bed and handed me the letter. I stared at it. It was a letter from Tokyo University.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"I know that you always use to dream about getting into Tokyo U," he said, "So I sent in an application for you."

"But…I thought that…" I trialed off.

"Listen, I know I've treated you like shit the past eleven years," he said, sighing, "But I still love you and I still want what's best for you. So that's why you're going to Tokyo U."

I grinned widely and threw my arms around his neck, tears running down my cheeks. It was the first time, in over eleven years that I had hugged him.

"Arigatou daddy!" I squealed.

"You called me daddy…" he trailed off.

"Eh?" I pulled away and looked up at him.

"It's the first time, ever since your mum died, that you've called me daddy," he said.

"Well I wonder why," I said sarcastically.

"Gomen Kagome," he sighed, "I just don't know what to do anymore…"

A beeper went off and he dug in his bag for his beeper. He smiled sadly at me and kissed my forehead. Threw another envelope at me and picked up his bag, walking out of the room. Blade and Melissa walked back in just as I was opening the letter. I read through it once and almost cried out in joy. I had been accepted to Tokyo University. I would get to see Sesshomaru again.

"What are you so happy about Kags?" Blade asked.

"I got accepted into Tokyo University!" I squealed.

"I thought you were going to the University of Arizona," Melissa said, "With me and Blade…"

"Oh…Gomen nesai…" I whispered, "But I really, really wanted to get into Tokyo University. Ever since my mum told me about it."

"It's ok Kags," Blade said, "We understand that you want to go. You just have to keep in touch."

"Oh…" I whispered. What I told Sesshomaru that fateful day echoed through my mind and it tore at my heart, knowing I didn't keep my promise.

_I promise I'll write to you both!_

I scoffed. Some promise that had been. I couldn't blame them either. They didn't know where I lived, so how could they write me? Wait, they had my e-mail address, so they could've written me that way. They couldn't call me because they didn't know my new phone number. I sighed sadly and looked up at Blade and Melissa, smiling at them.

"Of course!" I said.

"Good," Blade said, hugging me.

"Well Miss. Kagome," a nurse said, bustling into the room, "The doctor says that you'll be free to go in the morning."

"Good! I can't wait to get out of here!" I said happily.

The nurse just smiled and walked out of the room. I sat chatting with Blade and Melissa for the rest of the day, some of my other friends and stalkers had come to visit me to make sure I was ok. When nine rolled around, Blade and Melissa had to leave, so I was left alone in the hospital room. I had fallen asleep quite quickly, but woke just as quickly when I heard the door open. Little light shined into my room, but I could tell by the ragged breathing and hot breath that it was him, my father.

"Daddy…what're you doing?" I asked him.

"You can go to Tokyo University you little bastard," he breathed, "But I'll come to visit you once a month to make sure you're ok!"

I cowered behind the covers. He couldn't hurt me, not in a hospital. He hit me on the side of the head and walked drunkenly out of the room. I held my head in agony. He really did punch hard. I pulled my hand away and saw the fresh blood gleaming in what little light I had in my room. I let out a strangled cry and hit a button near my bed and a nurse came into my room. She hit the light switch and saw the shining blood on my face.

"Oh Dear…what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know…" I lied, "I woke up to a pain in my head and the door was open and I was bleeding."

"Well here," she said, "Let me clean this up for you."

"Arigatou…" I whispered.

"Say again?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry," I said, "I'm from Japan…It means Thank you."

"Oh, you're very welcome," she smiled.

She cleaned out the cut and wrapped my head to stop the bleeding and left the room when she was done. I sighed and tried to get back to sleep, but I kept seeing my father towering over me, whispering those words. I couldn't trust him anymore. He had been so kind to me earlier…but when he got drunk, it was like he was someone else. I sighed and fell into a fit full sleep, his words playing over and over again.

_But I'll come visit you once a month to make sure you're ok!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**---S POV---**

I sat at my office desk, starring out the window. Ten years since I last saw her beautiful face, ten years since I last heard her angelic voice. Ten years since I last looked into her beautiful eyes. Sighing, I turned back to my desk to continue with my paperwork. Scowling, I took out my pen and began to write. My father died six years ago and I had taken his place as head of Tashio Inc. Inuyasha had taken my place as assistant head. Sighing again, I put my pencil on the desk and rested my head in my hands. The phone started beeping and I hit the intercom button.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Kagura?" I asked.

"Inuyasha is here to see you," Kagura said.

"Alright, send him in," I replied.

The door quickly opened and Inuyasha strode into the room, his wife trailing behind him with their son, Kyo, in her arms. Inuyasha sat down in front of me and Kikyo sat near the door to let Kyo play with my adopted daughter, Rin. Inuyasha was silent while I finished my paperwork and when I was finished, I looked up at him.

"Well?" I asked.

"You left your cell at home," he said.

"And you came all this way on your day off just to tell me that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Well you see," Inuyasha began, "It started ringing and I didn't get to it in time. So they left a message. Sesshomaru, it was Kagome."

I started at him. Kagome? It couldn't be. She hadn't called or e-mailed or anything in the past ten years. What would compel her to call now? I gaped at Inuyasha's outstretched hand which had my cell phone clasped tightly in it. The light was blinking; informing me I had a new message. Slowly, I reached out and took the phone and flipped it open, going to my messages and put it on speaker so Inuyasha could hear as well. Kagome was like a little sister to him and he cared about her, I wouldn't deny him knowing how she was doing. Soon Kagome's voice could be heard throughout the room.

_Aw damn Sesshomaru! How come you didn't answer? It's been ten fucking years and just when I'm able to call you, you don't answer? Oh well…Dad hasn't let me call you or anything. I'm in the hospital right now, using their phone. He beats me still. Harder and longer then when I was younger. Whenever I was home alone, he would take the phone jack away so I couldn't use it. Unplug the internet so I couldn't e-mail you. Gomen nesai! I didn't mean to! Onegai! Believe me! Well…there is a reason to this phone call, besides letting you know that I'm still alive. I got into __Tokyo__ U! Isn't that awesome! I've already called Sango and we're going to bunk together! She told me how Inuyasha and Kikyo got married (Finally!) and how they have a little boy. I bet he's adorable! And that she and Miroku are getting married! How cute is that?! So, my plane leaves in a few weeks, so I should be there soon! I can't wait to see you again! Tell everyone I said Hi! _

"She's grown so much," Kikyo said, "I can tell just by her voice."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, "She has quite a mouth."

"No doubt she got it from you Inu," Kikyo scolded.

Inuyasha only smiled. I was still in shock. She was coming back. After ten years, she was finally coming back. Slowly, I closed my phone and looked up at Inuyasha, disbelief written all over my face. Rin had climbed onto my lap and was looking up at me, with interest on her face. She placed a small hand on mine and I looked down at the small five-year-old.

"Papa, who was that?" Rin asked.

"That was an old friend," I stated softly, "One I haven't seen in ten years."

"Do you miss her?" Rin asked.

"Hai, Rin," I said, "I miss her."

"Do you love her?" Rin asked innocently.

"Hai, Rin," I whispered.

"Does she love you?" Rin traced circles on my palm, "Is she going to be Rin's new mommy?"

"Iie Rin," I whispered, brokenly, "She's been away much too long and she was too young to understand love when she was with me."

Inuyasha and Kikyo had long since left, knowing this was one of my tender moments with Rin. My ever-stotic face revealed nothing, but my eyes held an unimaginable pain and ever-lasting grief. Rin knew the look my eyes know held. She had seen it often. She hugged my torso as tight as her tiny arms would allow her and I wrapped my own arms around her, hugging her to me tightly.

"Come Rin," I said, standing.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked as she watched my eyes melt back into their coldness.

"We're going to the University to find out when Kagome arrives," I replied.

"But I thought she didn't love you," Rin was clearly confused. I knelt down next to her and gave her a rare smile.

"Just because she doesn't love me like I love her," I started, "Doesn't mean we can't be friends. Now come."

"Uhn!"

The young girl began to giggle wildly as I picked her up and spun her around. I held her protectively in my arms and she nestled there comfortably and I wrapped my tail around her to keep her warm from the cold sting of the autumn air. She was all that I had these last five years and I wasn't about to let her go. I walked downstairs and outside to the ever waiting limo. Clambering inside, I settled the young child on my lap.

"Where to, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked.

"Tokyo University," I said.

"Right away Sesshomaru-sama!"

Smiling softly, I looked down at the girl in my arms. _'Soon, my Rin, you'll meet the woman who taught me to care. The woman who taught me that innocence is a necessity. The woman who taught me to love.' _Replacing my ever-stotic mask, I stared out the window and watched the cars racing past to get to their destination. Yet, none of their destinations were as important as mine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N- OMG I am sooo sorry that took so long to update! Ah! You see, my boyfriend decided to break-up with me and then go out with my friend Christy, who I once considered to be my best friend, then my bestest best friend's boyfriend broke up with her and then we had finals and then my Geometry teacher decided to fail me (baka onna!) and then the guy I've liked since 8th grade asked me out and then his best friend asked my bestest best friend out and oh gosh! It's just been havoc these past two months! But I am so so so so soooo sorry!!! But here's the next chapter!**


	4. Disasters Upon Arrival

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

_Last Time:_

**"Where to, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked.**

**"****Tokyo****University****," I said.**

**"Right away Sesshomaru-sama!"**

**Smiling softly, I looked down at the girl in my arms. _'Soon, my Rin, you'll meet the woman who taught me to care. The woman who taught me that innocence is a necessity. The woman who taught me to love.' _Replacing my ever-stotic mask, I stared out the window and watched the cars racing past to get to their destination. Yet, none of their destinations were as important as mine.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

**Disaster Upon Arrival**

**---S POV---**

Today she was coming. Today I would finally get to see her. Miroku was going to pick her up from the airport and the rest of us would be waiting in Sango's dorm. Rin would finally get to meet her and Akemi would finally get to meet his sister. Akemi had heard all about Kagome from Souta and he couldn't wait to see her. Sango was running around making sure her surprise party would be Ok. Kikyo was helping with the decorations, Inuyasha was helping me with the food and the children were being watched by Souta and Akemi.

"How much do you think she's changed?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "She can't be any less beautiful."

"You really love her, don't you Sess?" he asked.

"Hai, I do," I said, "But she was too young to understand love and she's been away much too long."

"Then maybe she'll fall in love with you while she's here," Inuyasha suggested.

"Maybe," I shrugged, "Just maybe."

"AH! HENTAI!!" came Sango's shrill voice and a slap soon resounded.

"Itaii!" Miroku cried, "My dear Sango! We're getting married now! You shouldn't have to hit me!"

"Not in public!" Sango cried.

I shook my head. Kagome would've loved to be here to see this. She has missed so much. There was going to have to be a lot of stories to tell. She must've made new friends and…a sudden thought struck me. What if she had fallen in love with an American? What if she was engaged or married. I paused in my cutting. That was something I couldn't bear. She couldn't have fallen in love. She just couldn't have.

"Alright! I'm going now!" Miroku called, "Everything had better be ready!"

"Don't worry Miro-kun," Sango said, "Everything is going to be perfect for my sister."

Miroku smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Sango's lips and left the dorm. Soon enough the food was done and I set the table while Inuyasha set the food on the counter. It was just some of her favorite snacks, some she probably hadn't had in ten years. I sat down on the couch and Rin soon snuggled into my lap. Akemi and Souta were playing video games and Kikyo was putting Kyo down for his nap. I felt Rin's breathing slow as she fell asleep and slowly I fell asleep as well. It wasn't long before I felt Rin's warmth leave my lap and I slowly woke.

"Kagome's plane just landed!" Sango squealed, "She'll be here within the hour!"

That's when I remembered. I forgot her gift! I stood up quickly and grabbed my coat and started to walk to the door.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Rin asked.

"I forgot Kagome's present at home," I said, "I'll be right back."

"Ok!" Rin smiled.

I patted Rin on the head and grabbed my keys off of the counter and walked out the door. I walked down to the first floor and out to my car which was around the corner. We had hidden our cars so Kagome wouldn't suspect anything. I unlocked my car and climbed in, putting the keys into the ignition. I put the car in drive and started back to my house. I stopped at a red light and just sat, thinking, about Kagome. The light turned green and I hit the gas. I saw it out of the corner of my eye. A semi coming straight towards me at a fast speed. Before I could even react, I felt the truck smash into my little car and I blacked out.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**---K POV---**

The plane had landed around fifteen minutes ago, yet we were still moving on the runway. Soon enough, the plane came to a complete stop and everyone stood up and got ready to get off the plane. Eager as I was, I waited until everyone else left. Thank God I had no bruises on my face. Yet they were all over my arms, legs and back. Once the last person left the plane, I gathered up my stuff and left the plane. Silently I wondered if Sesshomaru was coming to pick me up. I couldn't see his silver hair anywhere, but I did see a certain man who looked oddly familiar.

"Kagome!" he called.

"Miroku!" I cried, hugging him, "Oh Gosh! It's been so long!"

"I know!" Miroku agreed, "You've grown to be very beautiful, my friend."

I blushed, "Arigatou!"

"Come," Miroku said, motioning to me to follow him.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, I had hoped they would be here.

"Sesshomaru is working, Rin is with him, Akemi and Souta are at school, Sango is working and Kikyo and Inuyasha are working at the babysitting center, Kaede-sama was sick today, so they took over for the day and brought Kyo with them," Miroku explained.

"Oh…" I sighed, "I was hoping I would get to see them today."

"Don't worry about it Kags," Miroku said, "You'll see them soon enough."

"I know," I said softly.

I followed Miroku down to baggage claim and I grabbed my stuff. I knew that Sango's dorm would already have furniture so I brought the stuff I need. Like clothes, bathroom stuff, my movies, radio, CDs…that kind of stuff. Miroku helped me put the stuff in his car and then I sat in the passenger seat and we drove off.

"You know English, don't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Miroku said, "I took it as my high school language and I'm keeping it as my language in college."

"Ok, then I want you to hear a song," I said.

"Alright."

I took out my CD player and opened it. I took out the CD that was in there and put it into the stereo. The CD player thought for a minute before it started and I went straight to number three.

"This group is called Green Day," I said, "They're the best band ever!"

I grinned at Miroku's puzzled gaze and started to sing along.

_Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name _

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around the score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, A plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

"The representative from California has the floor"

Sieg Heil to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

"I like these guys!" Miroku said

"I know," I said, "I have other groups that you might like too."

"Look at that!" Miroku said suddenly.

I looked over to where Miroku was looking and I saw a huge accident on the other side of the road. Traffic was backed up as far as I could see.

"It looks pretty bad," I said, "I hope the people who were in it are Ok. I hope it's no one we know…"

"Don't worry Kag," Miroku said, "Everyone's at work or school. They're all fine."

I smiled at Miroku and nodded. Though I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, terribly wrong. The rest of the ride home I just talked with Miroku. Souta was graduating from High school this year and Akemi was already in 6th grade. Sesshomaru had a little girl named Rin who he adopted at birth. Inuyasha and Kikyo have been happily married for six years with a little boy named Kyo who was Rin's age. Sango and Miroku were getting married in two months and I was the maid of honor. Souta had a girlfriend and he was going to purpose soon. Sesshomaru was still single and I sighed, maybe there was still a chance for us?

"Here we are," Miroku said, pulling the car into the driveway.

I started at where I would be staying. It was a house and it was huge. I slowly climbed out of the car, still looking up at the house. All the lights were off which meant that no one was home.

"We'll bring your stuff up later," Miroku said, "I'm sure you're tired."

I only nodded and followed Miroku into the house and up the stairs to Sango's dorm room. Miroku opened the door and switched on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

I shrieked in surprise and looked around. Kikyo and Inuyasha were behind the couch. Sango was behind a counter filled with my favorite snacks. Souta was sitting on the couch with Akemi and two other children I guessed to be Kyo and Rin. Yet, among everyone, I didn't see the one person I really wanted to see.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"He left about forty-five minutes ago," Inuyasha said, "Forgot something I think, he should've been back by now."

Silently, I prayed that Sesshomaru wasn't in that accident and I looked over at Miroku. He gave me a comforting smile and I nodded to him. Sesshomaru was much to careful of a driver to get into an accident. Especially one that bad. A young girl around five came up to me and tugged on my jeans, I squatted down in front of her.

"I'm Kagome," I said, "What's your name?"

"Rin's name is Rin!" she said proudly, "My outa-san talks about you all the time!"

"Really now?" I asked.

"Hai! All the time! Kagome-nee-chan is pretty!" Rin smiled.

"Kawaii!" I squealed, hugging the small girl.

I let go of Rin and stood up, running to Sango and pulling her into a hug. We were both laughing through our tears. Even though we hadn't seen each other in ten years, if felt like the last time I saw her was ten minutes ago. I pulled back to look at her, smiling even wider and then I pulled her into another hug, laughing and crying some more.

"Oh Sango!" I cried, "You're so beautiful!"

"And you too!" Sango said.

I let go of Sango and turned towards Inuyasha, running towards him. He caught me in his arms and spun me around. I giggled at this and hugged him tighter. I had missed him so much. He was like my older brother. He always protected me when Sesshomaru wasn't around. Even if Sesshomaru was there, Inuyasha would still protect me. I loved Inuyasha, just like all my friends. I let go of Inuyasha and he placed a brotherly kiss on my cheek.

"Sango was right 'Gome," Inuyasha said, "You've grown to be a beautiful young woman."

I blushed and turned towards Kikyo, giving her a hug as well. We weren't the best of friends. I hadn't really got to know her while I was still there. I smiled at her and turned to the last two boys. One was seventeen, the other, eleven. Souta had tears in his eyes and he ran to me, hugging me tightly.

"Onee-chan!" he cried, "I've missed you so much! It's been so hard without you!"

"I've missed you too Souta," I whispered, "I'm glad to see you again."

Then I heard a nervous voice, almost as if they were scared. "Onee-san?"

I let go of Souta and turned towards the voice. There stood Akemi in all his glory. He wasn't too tall and he wasn't too skinny either. He had our mother's smile, and her nose. His hair was black and curly, just like mama's, and his eyes, they were dark green. Our father's eyes. I almost flinched when I saw them, but I stood my ground, smiling widely at him.

"Oh Akemi…" I said softly, "You don't know how long I've been yearning to see you again…"

"You know me?" he asked softly.

"Of course I do!" I said, "I was twelve years old when you were born, and I was the first to hold you. Our father…couldn't go on without mama…so he let Sesshomaru take care of you. Not because he didn't love you…but because he thought…he would be a bad father to you without mama. We moved a year after you were born…two days after your first birthday, actually."

I knew I had just lied to him, but he wouldn't be able to handle the truth. He would've been so hurt if he knew that his birth caused his mother to die. That it was his birth that made our father _hate_him. Smiling at him, I opened my arms to him and he slowly walked into my arms and hugged my torso tightly.

"I'm twelve years older then you," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Hai!" I said, "I turned twenty-three a few days ago!"

"Souta never told me how old you were. But I've been wanting to meet you!" he said happily, tears in his eyes, "Ever since Souta told me about you!"

"Have you been telling stories about me Souta?" I asked, glaring at him in a playful manner.

"Everyone's been telling him stories!" Souta argued, "These past few weeks, ever since we found out you were coming back!"

I gasped in mock shock, "Everyone?!"

"Hai!" Akemi piped up, "_Everyone._"

I laughed, "Well there's such good food here! We should eat some of it!"

"Uhn!" Akemi grinned, looking up at me.

Yes, he had mama's smile. I grinned back at him and we both went for the food, everyone soon following. That's when the party started. I felt so much at home. I couldn't believe that I had lasted so long without my closest friends. I ran back down to Miroku's car and grabbed my CD case and ran back into the dorm. I took the Moulin Rouge CD out and put in my own CD. I went straight to number eleven. While the intro was going, I started to explain the significance of this song.

"Over in America, on September 11, 2001, two buildings were attacked and a lot of people were killed. That's what this song is about," I said, and then I started to sing in Japanese, so everyone could understand.

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Climbing higher through the fire, time was running out  
Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive  
But you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed _

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.  
Be strong. Believe.

Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day  
Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out  
Let it all go, the life that you know, just to bring it down alive  
And you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.

_Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe. _

(Again today, we take into our hearts and minds those who perished on this site one year ago, and also those who came to toil in the rubble to bring order out of chaos, to help us make sense of our despair)

Wanna hold my wife when I get home  
Wanna tell the kids they'll never know how much I love to see them smile  
Wanna make a change or two right now  
Wanna live a life like you somehow  
Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.

Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day

(The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here)

"Oh wow…" Sango whispered, "Was it really bad?"

"Very," I said, nodding.

Just then, Inuyasha's cell phone started ringing and he answered it quickly. He let the person on the other line talk and he just listened. Suddenly, a look of horror and despair crossed his face, but it was only there for a second before it was gone. A look of seriousness replaced the look of horror and despair and he nodded.

"Alright, I'll be there as fast as I can," he said and hung up his phone.

"Who was that?" Miroku asked.

"We have to get to the hospital," was all he said.

"Why?" Kikyo asked, puzzled.

"Sesshomaru's been in a pretty bad car accident," Inuyasha said seriously.

"Oh no! Miroku! The car accident we saw on the way here! Sesshomaru was in it!" I moaned.

"It's ok Kagome," Miroku said gently, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "He'll be fine.

I only nodded and followed the rest of the group out of the dorm. I held a sobbing Rin in my arms and walked behind everyone else. Souta was up with Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the led, Kikyo holding a sleeping Kyo. Akemi was with me, holding my hand tightly, trying to comfort me somehow. Tears silently poured down my cheeks as I prayed silently for Sesshomaru, too shocked to sob like Rin was. I tried to comfort the young girl in the best way I could. I climbed into Miroku's car. Sango was in the front with Miroku. Akemi was sitting next to me, Souta on the other side, and Rin in my lap. The car started off for the hospital, following behind Inuyasha's and Kikyo's; and I had only one thought going through my head.

_"Onegai! Let Sesshomaru be ok! Onegai!"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N- Ahhh! Poor Sesshou! I didn't want to hurt him! I swear! Onegai! Don't kill me! It's all part of the story! You didn't think they would get to see each other again that easily, did you? It's all part of the story! Ah, hmm, I had one reviewer ask where Akemi was in the last chapter. He was at school, if anyone else was wondering. Again, gomen nesai about the cliff-hanger (if it was one) and the hurting of poor Sesshou! Review please!**


	5. Lost, But Not Yet Gone

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

_Last Time:_

**"Sesshomaru's been in a pretty bad car accident," Inuyasha said seriously.**

**"Oh no! Miroku! The car accident we saw on the way here! Sesshomaru was in it!" I moaned.**

**"It's ok Kagome," Miroku said gently, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "He'll be fine.**

**I only nodded and followed the rest of the group out of the dorm. I held a sobbing Rin in my arms and walked behind everyone else. Souta was up with Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the led, Kikyo holding a sleeping Kyo. Akemi was with me, holding my hand tightly, trying to comfort me somehow. Tears silently poured down my cheeks as I prayed silently for Sesshomaru, too shocked to sob like Rin was. I tried to comfort the young girl in the best way I could. I climbed into Miroku's car. Sango was in the front with Miroku. Akemi was sitting next to me, Souta on the other side, and Rin in my lap. The car started off for the hospital, following behind Inuyasha's and Kikyo's; and I had only one thought going through my head.**

**_"Onegai! Let Sesshomaru be ok! Onegai!"_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

**Lost, But Not Yet Gone**

**---K POV---**

As soon as the car stopped, I bolted out of the car, Rin still in my arms. I pushed open the doors of the hospital with my shoulder and skidded to a halt in front of the information desk. I stood for a moment, catching my breath, before I looked at the women and started to speak.

"Can I please have the room number of Mr. Sesshomaru Tama?" I asked.

"Relation?" she asked.

"I'm his girlfriend," I lied, "And this is his daughter."

"Seventh floor, room 718."

"Arigatou!" I said and ran off.

"Is Daddy going to be Ok?" Rin asked, trembling.

"Your daddy is going to be just fine Rin," I said, _'I hope.'_

I stepped into the elevator soon followed by another woman. As it were she was also going to the seventh floor.

"Ohayo Rin!" she said.

"Kagura-chan!" Rin cried, hugging her, "Are you here to see my daddy too?"

"I am," Kagura said.

"Have you meet Kagome-nee-chan?" Rin asked.

"No, I don't believe I have," Kagura smiled and looked at me, "I'm Kagura, Sesshomaru-sama's secretary."

I let the breath I was holding go and smiled at the woman, "Kagome Higurashi."

"_The _Kagome Higurashi?" she asked.

"I guess," I said, "Is there something special about me?"

"Well Sesshomaru-sama talks about you a lot," Kagura said, "He says you've been gone for ten years."

"Hai…I have…" I whispered, "I just got back today."

"What a great welcome back present," Kagura said sarcastically, "You come home and your best friend gets in a car accident."

"True," I played along.

"Wouldn't that be bad?" Rin asked, "Rin thinks it's a bad present."

I laughed, "Rin sweetie, we were just joking around."

"Oh…"

The elevator stopped and the door opened. I smiled at Kagura and let her go out first. I picked Rin back up and followed Kagura out of the elevator. We walked in silence to Sesshomaru's room and stopped outside of it. She smiled at me and motioned for me to go in first. I thanked her and walked in with Rin. Rin jumped out of my arms and went straight to Sesshomaru's pale, unconscious form. She snuggled up against his body and cried into his hospital gown. I pulled up a chair and sat down beside his bed, taking his hand.

"Oh Sesshou-kun," I whispered, "You promised you'd protect me…you promised me Sesshou…Onegai…don't leave me…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**---S POV---**

Everything was dark. I tried to open my eyes, but found I couldn't. Was I blind? I just laid in the darkness, not know where I was. A light filled the darkness and I squinted. I felt a hand over my eyes, as if they healed them. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I didn't know where I was. There was a beautiful girl standing in front of me smiling. I knew that face. It was familiar somehow, but I couldn't place it. As fast as she was there, she was gone. I sighed and the most angelic voice filled my ears.

_"Oh Sesshou-kun…you promised you'd protect me…you promised me Sesshou…Onegai…don't leave me…"_

"Who are you?" I whispered into the darkness.

_"You know perfectly well who she is."_

"Who said that?!" I asked, spinning around.

There, standing in front of me was…me. I stared at myself quizzically. How is that even possible? I rubbed my eyes and just looked at him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am you, of course," he said, smiling, "Or rather the emotions that you have forgotten."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To get you out of this coma!" he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Coma…?" I looked towards the ground.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"Iie…" I said, "All I remember is that my name is Sesshomaru and I have a hanyou half-brother, Inuyasha. Everything else…is blank…"

"You need to remember Sesshomaru!" he said, grabbing my shoulders, "You have to!"

"Why?" I asked.

"You need to protect her!" he cried, "Her and your daughter! They need you! You promised her! You can't go back on your promise!"

"Gomen ne…" I said sadly, "But I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Your promise to Kagome!" he said harshly, shaking me, "She's finally come back! She needs you! You have to wake up for her."

"I don't…" I trailed off. He was gone.

I stared around the darkness. There was no trace of him anywhere. Sighing, I sat back down on the ground. I hated this feeling of helplessness. I was Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the western lands, the most feared youkai in all of Japan. So why now was I sitting on the ground, in the dark, with no memory of how I got here or who anyone was besides my brother. I had a daughter…was this Kagome person my wife? Why did I promise to protect her? An image flashed before my eyes. A young girl around twelve huddled in a corner, sobbing, bruises and gashes all over her body. I reached out to the girl but it faded away into nothingness.

"Why can't I remember?!" I asked, frustrated.

_"Will Rin's outa-san be OK?"_

_"I'm sure he will sweetie. Don't worry. He'll wake up…he has too…"_

"I can hear their voices," I whispered, "But I don't know who they belong too!"

Frustrated, I closed my eyes and when I went to open them again, it was difficult. As if a weight was placed over my eyes. Soon, a bright light filled my semi-opened eyes and I groaned, snapping my eyes shut again. I heard gasps all around me.

"He's awake!" I heard Inuyasha say.

"Oh Thank kami!" there it was again, that voice.

"Daddy?" came the little girl's voice.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the brightness. Inuyasha was standing at the end of my bed, his arms wrapped tightly around a woman with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and a little boy on his shoulders. Sitting in chairs beside the wall was a woman with black hair and green eyes, her hand clasped tightly in a man's hand. He had bright blue eyes and black hair that was pulled into a pony tail. Sitting next to me, was a girl with midnight black hair and the most beautiful honey brown eyes. The girl I had seen earlier. In her lap was a young girl with extremely dark brown hair, with half pulled into a side pony-tail and wide, innocent brown eyes.

"Inuyasha?" I said hoarsely.

"Sess!" Inuyasha said, letting go of the woman he was holding, "You're ok?"

"Fine…" I looked around the room again, "But who are all these people?"

My eyes went straight to the woman sitting with the child. I saw how hurt she was by my words in her eyes, but I couldn't help it. I didn't know who she was. Inuyasha paused for a moment and sat down in another chair next to me.

"You don't remember any of them?" he asked softly.

Turning towards him, I shook my head. I heard a soft sob from the other side of the bed and a gasp as well. I turned to look at them. The young child, she was crying softly into the woman's chest, I guessed them to be mother and daughter. The woman was starring at me, wide-eyed and her mouth slightly open. I didn't get it, was she important to me? The child kept calling me her father, was she my wife? I tightened my fists and looked up at the ceiling.

"Gomen nesai…" I said, "But I can't remember…the only thing I remember is Inuyasha…"

"Excuse me…" the woman said.

She picked the child up in her arms and ran out of the room. The girl that was sitting near the wall had a look of worry in her eyes and she followed the woman and the child out. Soon, a nurse came into the room. She smiled at the group and then at me.

"Inuyasha Tama?" she said.

"Yes, that's me," Inuyasha said.

"Your brother suffers from a mild case of amnesia," she said, "He only remembers a few things, but he should have his memory back within the next couple of weeks."

"Poor Kag…" the man near the wall whispered, "This is going to be tough on her…"

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, "We're going to have to do our best to help her."

"Who is she?" I asked, "The child kept calling me her father, and the woman seemed to be the mother of the child, is she my wife?"

Everyone in the room looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

"Iie, Sess," Inuyasha said, "Rin is your adopted daughter. Kagome is the girl you promised to protect since you first met her. Her father started abusing her when she was twelve and she moved when she was thirteen. She just came back today, after ten years. You grew to love her, but she was too young to understand."

"Oh…" I looked away, "Then why can't I remember her…and only her face?"

"I don't know Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

The woman, Kagome, she seemed so hurt when I said I didn't remember anything. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen me in ten years. If I promised to protect her then we must've been very good friends, and Inuyasha said I love her. She has to be something important then. For now, my focus was going to be on remembering who she was. Her face kept haunting me and the vision of that girl, huddled in a corner that had to have been her. I would remember her, even if it's the last thing I do.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**---K POV---**

I slid against the wall outside of Sesshomaru's hospital room, clutching Rin to my chest. He couldn't remember. He didn't remember. A dry sob escaped my lips and Sango came out of the hospital room and sat down next to me. She put an arm around my shoulder and I just stared at the opposite wall. Rin wasn't crying loudly anymore, but she was still crying. She knew what it meant to not remember.

"He doesn't remember me Sango," I whispered.

"He doesn't remember any of us," Sango said, stroking my hair.

"Sango," I said, "I love him…what if he never remembers? What if I never get to tell him?"

I broke down then. I knew that I had to be strong for Rin, but I just couldn't. It was too much to handle. Sango squeezed my shoulder and I cried into her shoulder. The thought of never being held in his arms or hearing him repeat those three simple words to me every night, I couldn't bare it. I needed Sesshomaru. I needed him to make me feel loved, to make me feel that I'm not alone. The door opened and I looked up. Sesshomaru was leaning heavily on the doorway, Inuyasha standing beside him.

"He insisted on coming out to see you," Inuyasha muttered.

"Sesshomaru!" I gasped, "You should not be up and about! Back into bed with you!"

I handed Rin to Sango and walked over to Sesshomaru, letting him support himself on me. I walked back into his hospital room and sat him down on the bed. His eyes were staring up at me, but it was that cold, hard stare I had seen so many times before. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop the tears from flowing. I couldn't cry in front of him, even though I did so many times before.

"Inuyasha," he spoke softly, "Can you and everyone else please leave, I would like some time alone with Kagome-san."

His words made my heart freeze over once and a thousand times more. He really didn't remember me. San, he had called me Kagome-_san_. That's what you call someone when you first meet them. I guessed that Sesshomaru remembered everything up to before he met me and everyone else. I watched as everyone left the room and shut the door. Sesshomaru was lying on his back, starring up at the ceiling. I was looking everywhere but at him.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to remember you," he said.

"Nani?" I asked, looking at him.

"By the way Inuyasha was talking about you and what I saw and heard in my comatose state," Sesshomaru said, "You were very important to me."

"How important?" I asked.

"I don't remember," Sesshomaru hissed, closing his eyes.

"It's ok," I cooed, taking his hand, "Don't over-work yourself trying to remember everything. It'll come back in time."

"The nurse said a few weeks," Sesshomaru said.

"Then don't try to rush it," I told him, "Just let it go on it's own. If you try to make yourself remember, some of it might not come back."

"How do you know all this?" he asked me.

"It's what the nurses told me when I lost my memory," I said, "My father went too far during one of his beatings and hit me hard enough to give me amnesia. It was a minor case, but still. When I had regained my memory after a week or so, all my friends came to see me and I had to lie. I had been at a marching festival with my band that same weekend and I told them I had been attacked by someone."

"Do you lie often?" he asked.

"Hai," I whispered, "I lie a lot. It's to keep my father out of trouble."

"He hurts you and you don't want to get him into trouble," Sesshomaru was really confused.

I laughed, "I already explained this to you once, but I guess I have to explain again. I love my father. Even if he hurts me. He wasn't always like this. It was just up until my mama died, that's when Akemi was born. When he isn't drunk, he's always been there for me. He's the only adult I have left in my life to guide me…"

"Oh," Sesshomaru looked down and stifled a yawn.

"You're tired," I whispered, "Go to sleep. Don't worry about anything. Your memory will come back to you in time."

"Arigatou Kagome-san," he whispered.

"Your welcome," I said, "I'll be back tomorrow morning, I promise. Ja ne!"

I gave him a large smile and squeezed his hand and walked out of the hospital room and outside to where everyone was waiting. No one questioned me on what Sesshomaru wanted to talk to me about and I was glad. There were some things that had to be between me and the man I grew to love. I settled down in Miroku's car with Rin on my lap. She had insisted on staying with me since her outa-san was in the hospital. The drive back was silent and I couldn't wait to get home so I could talk with Sango about what has been going on in her life for the past ten years.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N- Here's the next chapter you guys! I could only write a little bit everyday cause I had loads of stuff to do. So…review review review!! And I'll get the next chapter posted as soon as I can! Ja ne!**


	6. Back Home

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

_Last Time: _

**"Arigatou Kagome-san," he whispered.**

**"Your welcome," I said, "I'll be back tomorrow morning, I promise. Ja ne!"**

**I gave him a large smile and squeezed his hand and walked out of the hospital room and outside to where everyone was waiting. No one questioned me on what Sesshomaru wanted to talk to me about and I was glad. There were some things that had to be between me and the man I grew to love. I settled down in Miroku's car with Rin on my lap. She had insisted on staying with me since her outa-san was in the hospital. The drive back was silent and I couldn't wait to get home so I could talk with Sango about what has been going on in her life for the past ten years.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

**Back Home**

**K POV**

Sesshomaru was released from the hospital about three days after his accident. Inuyasha had come to Sango's dorm and asked me if I wanted to stay at his and Sesshomaru's house, but I politely declined, telling him that I wanted to spend some time with Sango to catch up and Rin couldn't bear to be near her father while he couldn't remember her. He nodded and walked out of the dorm. I smiled at Sango and patted Rin on the head. A small smile graced Rin's lips as she ran off into the other room to play the games she brought from her house.

"Do you reckon the nurse was right and he'll remember in a few weeks?" Sango asked.

"I sure hope so," I said, "It's only been three days and it's hard enough. Plus, he has to remember for your wedding!"

"Oh yes!" Sango's eyes lit up, "I almost forgot! Today we need to go shopping for dresses!"

"Dresses?" I asked raising my eyebrow, "You know I _never_ wear dresses. I don't even wear skirts."

"You had to for middle school!" Sango argued, "Remember?"

"You know how much I hated that," I replied, "And I always wore shorts under those!"

"But you still wore them," Sango said.

"Because I _had _to, they were school uniform," I said hotly, "I'd get in trouble if I didn't."

Sango started to laugh and I knew she was messing around with me. I glared at her and dove for her, tickling her. She started to laugh even harder and started to squirm around, trying to kick me. I laughed at her and tickled her harder. That's when she threw me off. Gasping in mock-shock, I took off one of my shoes. Getting the idea, Sango took off one of her shoes as well.

"Shoe War!" I cried, starting to hit her with my shoe.

"Oh no you don't!" Sango said, giggling.

"I am so going to win," I said to her, taking off my other shoe.

"You so sure about that?" she asked, taking off her other shoe as well.

"Oh yeah!"

With a shout of triumph, I ran towards her and we both began laughing, hitting each other with our shoes. After about fifteen minutes of giggling and shoe attacking, we were sprawled on the floor, her head near my right shoulder and my head near her left shoulder. We were breathing heavily and still in a fit of giggles. The door opened slowly and our giggles stopped and we looked towards the door. Miroku stood in the doorway and he was looking down at me and Sango with a puzzled expression on his face. I looked at Sango and she grinned. We were both thinking the same thing, "Attack Miroku." We both sprang up from our positions on the floor and grabbed our shoes, staring to beat Miroku with them. Miroku cried out in shock which caused Rin to come into the room and she too started to giggle at our antics. It was another fifteen minutes until we gave up on Miroku. The four of us were all over the living room floor. After we had regained our breath and stopped laughing, we started to watch a movie. Rin fell asleep and I put her into my bed to sleep. Miroku stayed over for most of the night, going home around midnight. I bade Sango goodnight and walked into my room, changing in my PJs and slipping into bed next to the small child.

"Goodnight Rin," I whispered before I fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Rin had told me that she wanted to go to Daycare that day so I got her ready and started to drive her to her daycare. Inuyasha had to tell me where it was, but right when he started, I knew where it was. It was the same one I went to when I was little. That same woman worked there, but she was quite older, who wouldn't be? After sixteen years had passed? I walked Rin into the daycare center and started to talk to the old woman.

"Kaede-baa-chan!" I cried, hugging her.

"Kagome Higurashi?" she asked, surprised.

"Hai," I said, smiling.

"My, my child, ye have grown since I last saw ye," Kaede said, looking me over.

"Yep! I'm all grown up now!" I beamed.

"Yes, yes, I see," She trailed off, "What are ye here for?"

"I just came to drop Rin off," I said.

"Rin Tama?" Kaede asked, "Sesshomaru's girl?"

"Hai," I said, "But please don't mention Sesshomaru around her. He was in a car accident and suffers from amnesia. He doesn't remember her and it upsets her greatly."

"Ah, Thank you for telling me this," Kaede said, "I'll be sure to tell the children."

"Arigatou!" I said, "Well I better be off. Be good Rin sweetie!"

I smiled at Kaede and placed a kiss on Rin's head and hugged her tightly before I left. I walked back to my car and stepped in, putting the keys in the ignition and starting back to the dorm room. I parked my car in the driveway and walked up to the dorm. I opened the door with my key and found the dorm room empty. Sango was here before I left. Sighing, I dropped my keys on the counter and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter with Sango's neat print on it.

_Hey Kag!_

_Sorry if I scared you by not being here when you got home! Miroku showed up a few minutes after you left and he's taking me somewhere, but he won't tell me where. It's our two year anniversary today, so he's got to be doing something special! Well anyway, I should be back a little later tonight. Or tomorrow! Sorry, that was Miroku. So how about you look around __Tokyo__! I know how much you longed to come here and here you are! So have fun! Bye Kags!_

_Love,_

_Sango_

I chuckled at Sango's note and left it on the counter. Stretching, I walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turned on the hot water and stripped of my clothes, letting the bathtub fill. I stepped inside the warm water and sighed in relief. A nice hot bath always calmed me down. For awhile, I just soaked in the water and thought about all the fun times I had with Sesshomaru. After about thirty more minutes, which included me washing my hair, body and shaving, I got out of the bathtub and drained the water. I wrapped a towel tightly around my body after I towel dried my hair and walked into my room, changing into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. I stood in front of my mirror, brushing my hair. When that was done, I grabbed my CD case and walked out of my room and into the living room. I picked out one of Backstreet Boys CDs and put it in, skipping to number three; I closed my eyes and started to sing along.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**S POV**

I was bored. Ok, so that was an understatement. I was so bored it felt like my head was going to fall off. That's how bored I was. There was nothing to do. Sighing, I picked myself up off the floor in my room and walked downstairs. The house was empty. I sighed in frustration, just what I needed, more boredom. Scowling, I walked into the kitchen to get a snack and found a note from Inuyasha on the table. I walked over to the table, and picked it up. There was a key under it. I picked up the key and looked at it confused before I started to read the note.

_Hey Sess. I went with Kikyo and Kyo to the park and out to dinner. I'm not sure when I'll be back. That key, it's a key to Sango and Kagome's dorm, I know you want to remember her so you can go over there if you want. Rin is at daycare and Sango and Miroku are out celebrating being together for two years. Have fun! And be good!_

_-Inuyasha-_

I looked at the key in my hand and shrugged, if it meant not being bored, I was all for it. I set the note back on the table and grabbed the keys to my car. The one I had when I got into the accident was still in the shop so I was driving one of my extra cars. I put the dorm key in my pocket and the keys in the ignition and started off to the Tokyo University campus. I found out where Kagome was staying and went to her dorm. I walked along the hallway and right when I stopped in front of the door, I heard music. I put the key in the door and opened it, walking into the dorm. Kagome was dancing in the living room, her eyes closed and singing. I was stunned into silence at her beautiful voice.

_As long as you love me _

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me

I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be

I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (I don't know)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me (yeah)

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby

I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
As long as you love me  
What you did (I don't care)  
As long as you love me

She stopped dancing and the smile left her face slowly. She looked towards the ground and her bangs covered her eyes. She still didn't know I was there. The smell of salt filled the room and I knew she was crying. Slowly, as to not startle her, I walked up to her and took her into my arms. I heard her gasp and could feel the wetness of her tears through my shirt. It pulled at my heart and I didn't know why. Maybe what Inuyasha said was true, maybe I did love this beautiful girl. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged my tightly.

"Oh Sesshou…" she whispered, letting go of me, "Onegai…let me go…"

Confused, I let her go and I stepped back. She was looking up at me, her eyes shining with tears threatening to spill. I thought that was what she would've wanted. Since Inuyasha said we were such good friends.

"What's wrong, Kagome-san?" I asked.

"Just Kagome," she whispered, "It's nothing."

"But you were crying," I said.

"I know," she said, "But if you hug me, it will only make me feel worse."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"It's…complicated…" she sighed.

"Alright," I said.

I could give her no other words of comfort. She was a complete mystery to me. Hell, I was a complete mystery to myself. I could hardly remember anything. Inuyasha was the only thing I remembered. Bits and pieces of my memory kept coming back but none of it ever made since. I sighed softly and sat down on the couch. Her smile broke through her sadness and she turned off the CD player that was still going. She sat down next to me and laughed slightly.

"I remember when I was younger," she started, "I would spend hours and hours at your house. We would always end up watching a movie and singing. They were always my favorite thing to do. We'd pick a movie and you'd put it in the DVD player and play it and then I would climb into your lap and get comfortable. You would usually end up falling asleep… but afterwards we always sang. It made me happy."

I could only nod. I didn't know what to say, I didn't remember any of it. She seemed so happy while describing those memories to me, like she really enjoyed them. I didn't know why… but it made me feel good when she talked so highly of those simple moments. I watched her as she looked at her hands. Inside, I was so confused but I didn't show anything on the outside. I heard her choked laughed, as if she was holding back tears.

"I miss your smile Sesshou…" she whispered sadly, "You would only smile for me… now you're back to the way you were when I first met you."

"I smiled?" I asked.

"Almost all the time when I was around," she said, "You always said I made you happy."

"I'm sure you did," I said.

She nodded and looked back at her hands, "Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure," I watched a smile grace her lips, "Maybe it would help me remember."

Her smile grew and I felt my eyes soften at the look. She jumped up and ran towards to the movies. She looked through them, muttering to herself. After about five minutes of searching through movies, she walked back to me with three movies in her hand. I looked at the titles, Moulin Rouge, Wimbledon and Anchorman. She held them out in front of me, smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Pick one!" she said.

"I don't know what any of these movies are," I told her stiffly.

Her smile faded a bit, "Oh… then we'll watch Wimbledon!"

"Ok," I shrugged.

She smiled again and put the other two movies back and put the movie she wanted to watch into the DVD player and sat back down on the couch. She picked up the remote and started the movie when the menu came up. I watched about fifteen minutes of the movie before my eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep.

**SESSHOMARU'S DREAM**

**I stood in a hospital waiting room. I recognized the little girl; she looked like Kagome and the other person was a younger version of myself. This had to have been another memory.**

_"Sesshou-kun!"__ Kagome cried, "He wants to give Akemi up! He thinks Akemi killed my mum!"_

_"Higurashi," the younger stated, "Is what the child said true?"_

_"Of course!" he snapped._

_"And just who are you, sir?" the doctor asked._

_"I'm Kagome's mentor," the younger Sesshomaru lied._

_"She seems to be very fond of you," the doctor said._

_"I am!" Kagome said, "Sesshou-kun is my best friend!"_

_"He's practically family," Mr. Higurashi muttered._

_"Would it be ok if you took the child in?" the doctor addressed the younger Sesshomaru._

_"I'm sure it would be fine," the younger Sesshomaru stated._

_"You'd take Akemi in for me?" Kagome asked._

_"Of course Gome," the younger Sesshomaru said._

_"Arigatou Sesshou-kun!" Kagome squealed._

_"So then, Akemi Higurashi, born on September 27 at __3:06__ in the afternoon is now in the custody of Sesshomaru…" the doctor trailed off._

_"Tama," Young Sesshomaru said quickly._

_"Tama," the doctor repeated._

_"Kagome, go with Sesshomaru back to his house," Mr. Higurashi said._

_"Eh?" Kagome looked over at her father._

_"Please sweetie, daddy just needs some time alone…"_

_"Ok!" Kagome said, smiling._

_She gave her brother back to the doctor and hugged her father. He smiled sadly at her and hugged her back. Kagome released her father and looked over at the doctor._

_"I'll be back to visit Akemi!" she said._

**END DREAM**

I woke slowly, in a certain state of bliss. That wasn't as bad as some of the other memories I had encountered. Usually in my dreams, Kagome was hurt and I wanted to help her, but I couldn't. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the rare feeling of warmth and comfort. I noticed I was lying down, but didn't think anything of it. When I felt someone playing with my hair, I opened my eyes and stared at the TV screen, sideways. I could tell it was the end of the movie because a man was searching through the crowd and found a woman and kissed her. I breathed in deeply and moaned softly.

"Glad to see you're finally awake!"

"Hm?" I turned, my head still fogged over with sleep.

I looked up at Kagome's smiling face. Her hands were still playing with my hair and my head was in her lap. I groaned at her cheeriness and buried my face into her stomach. I heard her laugh and I groaned again.

"C'mon Sesshomaru," she said, "Get up! We're going to the Karaoke bar!"

"I don't sing," I stated plainly.

"Well not in public," she said, grinning.

I sighed and stood up, letting her drag me out of the room. She grabbed her keys off the counter and almost ran out the door, her hand still clasped firmly in mine. I had to admit that I liked the feeling of her holding my hand and I didn't know why. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator made its way down. When the doors opened, she walked out quickly and to her car. She jumped into the driver's seat and started up the engine. I shook my head at her over-eagerness and slowly got into the passenger seat. When I was settled, she put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. She shifted into Drive and drove off. We were listening to some music in a language I couldn't understand, but she was singing in Japanese so I could understand what they were saying. I couldn't stop watching her. As crazy as that seemed, I just couldn't. Even though I've known her for so long, it felt to me as if I've only known her for about four days, but she was just so beautiful and her voice was just amazing. The car came to a stop and I looked around me. We were at the major Karaoke bar. She grinned at me and took her keys out of the ignition, opening the door and running towards the door. I just shook my head and got out of the car, walking to where she was waiting at the door. She took my hand and we walked inside together. A couple was on stage singing already, I noticed that they looked familiar. When they were done, they began to walk off stage.

"Alright Koga!" Kagome yelled, "You sing beautifully Aya!"

"Kagome!" they both cried, running over.

Kagome and Ayame squealed with happiness and hugged each other. I just stood back and watched. Kagome and Ayame were chatting happily about singing and the man named Koga was just watching them, a smile playing on his lips. After the girls hugged another time, Koga squeezed in and hugged Kagome as well, placing a brotherly kiss on her cheek, I felt my anger rising and suppressed a growl.

"Fancy seeing you here Kagome!" Koga said, "You never told me you would be moving to Japan after us!"

"I actually found out two years after you and Aya left," Kagome said, "So… here I am!"

"And who's this?" Ayame asked, eyeing me.

"This is my best friend in the entire world!" Kagome said, "Sesshomaru! But he doesn't remember. He was in a really bad car accident and he has amnesia now."

A look of realization dawned on Ayame's face, "_The_ Sesshomaru? The one you always use to talk about?"

"The one and only," Kagome said.

Ayame grinned and waved to me. I nodded my head towards her and sat down at a table. The three of them kept talking for a few minutes before Koga and Ayame sat down at the table with me and Kagome ran up onto the stage. I was eager to hear her voice again and I was almost sitting on the edge of my seat. She searched through the songs until her eyes lit up and she punched in the numbers, taking the mic.

_You light me up and then I fall for you  
You lay me down and then I call for you  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you _

Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby

_And I know things can't last forever  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn  
Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
So how's it you that makes me better_

_Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep comin' _

_Why can't you hold me and never let go  
When you touch me it is me that you own  
Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
Would you break it apart again…_

_Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep comin' around_

_Pretty baby, why can't you see  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me  
Pretty baby, why can't you see  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me,  
Pretty Baby  
My Pretty Baby  
My Pretty Baby  
Don't you leave me…_

_Pretty Baby…_

I watched as her eyes slowly opened at the end of the song. She was smiling; everyone was just starring at her and then burst out into applause. She smiled wider and took a small bow. She went to get off the stage, but a mass of people pushed her back on. She laughed and went through the songs again. This time, she took longer. What could she possibly be looking for? After awhile, she finally found a song and punched in the numbers.

_I wonder how I ever make it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized _

I'd never live  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'

I watched Kagome as she sang. She was really getting into the song. Her eyes were closed as she sang out the high notes and I could've sworn I saw tears form in her eyes for a moment, but they were gone when I blinked. I was sitting on the edge of my seat just listening to her, she was amazing. Her voice was just something that I had never heard before. It was like she was putting all her pain and sorrow into the song and telling everyone in the bar how she felt.

_I'd never lived...  
Before your love _

I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I dont know how  
I'd survive without your kiss  
Cuz you've given me  
A reason to exist

_I'd never live  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,_

_I'd never lived... before your love  
I'd never lived... Before your love_

_And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you've breathed your love into me just in time  
I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'  
I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived  
I'd never lived  
Before!...  
Your!...  
Love!..._

She jumped down off the stage when she was done. Everyone was gaping at her. I guess they had never heard someone sing like that. Many people watched her as she walked back to the table and sat down. She had a sad smile playing on her lips and it tore at my heart to see it. Talk soon resumed afterwards and many other people went up to sing while Koga, Ayame and Kagome talked. I just watched them, listening to Kagome's every word for some sort of hint as to why she sung those two songs, none. I sighed; it was starting to get late. I tapped on Kagome's shoulder.

**K POV**

I felt Sesshomaru tap me on the shoulder and I turned to look at him. He tapped his watch and I looked at the time. It was getting late and I had to pick Rin up soon. I nodded to him and stood up, pushing my chair back. I said my goodbyes to Koga and Ayame, promising to call them. Ayame smiled and hugged me then sat back down with Koga. I walked out to my car, Sesshomaru following behind me. I got into my car and put the keys into the ignition, starting it up. Sesshomaru sat down in the passenger seat and I backed out of the parking lot, heading towards Rin's daycare.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have to pick Rin up from daycare," I said, "It'll only take a few minutes."

Sesshomaru nodded and I went back to driving. I had some Japanese music playing this time for him and he hummed softly with it. I smiled and looked at him quickly out of the corner of my eye and parked in the parking lot. I told him I'd be back in a few minutes and walked inside. A lot of the children were already gone and those that were there were already asleep. I smiled at Kaede and thanked her, gently picking Rin up. She snuggled against me and I walked back out to the car. I handed her to Sesshomaru when I got in the car and he cradled her in his arms. I smiled gently at them and started back to my dorm. When I got out of the car, I took Rin from Sesshomaru and walked inside and up to my dorm. He opened the door for me and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch. I walked into my room and laid the little girl down on my bed, tucking her in. I kissed her forehead tenderly and walked back out. I went into the kitchen to make me and Sesshomaru some food and just watched him as he sat on the couch, watching Moulin Rouge. I went back to cooking and after a few minutes, I heard a low growling. I looked towards Sesshomaru and saw him holding his head. Concerned, I went over to him. I kneeled down next to him and placed my hand on his knee. He didn't look up at me, just kept growling. I looked under his arms and saw his face contorted with pain.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The… memories…" he gritted out.

I watched as he took his head out of his hands and looked up at me, his eyes were blood-shot and he was breathing heavily. I held onto his upper arm, trying to steady him. His eyes rolled around in his head and I watched him, worried. His breath quickened and he looked around wildly. Suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

"Sesshomaru…" I cried, "SESSHOMARU!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N- Ah! So sorry it took so long guys! School's been a bitch lately! Please please please forgive me! I'll get the next chapter up by this weekend if I'm lucky! Please don't kill me! Man… poor Sesshou! He's suffering so much! I hate it… and I'm writing it! . Lol. Well… here's the 6th chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing! I love you guys so much!**


	7. I love you damn it!

Wake Me Up When September Ends

_Last Time_

**I went back to cooking and after a few minutes, I heard a low growling. I looked towards Sesshomaru and saw him holding his head. Concerned, I went over to him. I kneeled down next to him and placed my hand on his knee. He didn't look up at me, just kept growling. I looked under his arms and saw his face contorted with pain.**

"**Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" I asked.**

"**The… memories…" he gritted out.**

**I watched as he took his head out of his hands and looked up at me, his eyes were blood-shot and he was breathing heavily. I held onto his upper arm, trying to steady him. His eyes rolled around in his head and I watched him, worried. His breath quickened and he looked around wildly. Suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.**

"**Sesshomaru…" I cried, "SESSHOMARU!"**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_This Time_

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

**I Love You Damn it!**

Kagome paced the waiting room of the hospital. She didn't call anyone; for they were all out having fun and she didn't want to worry them. Sesshomaru was in the exam room, with doctors trying to figure out why he collapsed and Kagome wasn't allowed in. It had been three hours since Kagome arrived at the hospital with Sesshomaru and she was beginning to grow impatient. What if something horrible had happened to him? What if he _died?_ Kagome began shaking at the mere thought. She couldn't lose Sesshomaru. She refused to lose him. She growled as best as she could and kicked the nearest thing closest to her, which happened to be a thick wooden door. She cringed in pain and sat down in a chair. Pacing wouldn't let her see Sesshomaru faster.

"Miss Higurashi?"

"Hai, that's me," Kagome said shakily.

"Come with me," the nurse said.

Kagome nodded and followed the nurse out of the waiting room and into the hallway. The two walked through the intricate hallways for about five minutes until they stopped at the end of a hallway. A large door stood in the way with big black numbers on the wall off to the side. _262. _Kagome had to remember that number. The nurse smiled at Kagome and opened the door. The windows were open, basking the baby blue room in warm light. Nurses and doctors stood around large machines and the bed in the center of the room. The doctors and nurses soon dispersed, leaving Kagome alone in the room with Sesshomaru.

"Oh Sesshou…" she whispered.

Kagome slowly walked up to Sesshomaru's bedside and gasped at what she saw. Sesshomaru no longer had his concealment spell on. She hadn't seen him without his concealment spell on for the longest time. She sat down on the bed next to him. The blanket was drawn to his hips and his arms rested next to his sides. Machines of all sorts were hooked up to his bare chest and Kagome had to make sure she didn't move so much so she didn't pull the wires. Picking up her arm, she traced the magenta stripes on his hips, then his wrists, then his cheeks. She paused over the blue crescent moon and gently traced it. She touched the tip of his ears and grabbed a finger, examining the claws. She began to pet his tail in a slow motion. His hair was still the same silky silver color and she was sure his eyes were the brilliant gold she knew and loved. She brought her hands to her own face and tried to hold back her tears. Her Sesshomaru was a youkai and would live for thousands more years. She was a mere human and would live only a few more decades. She couldn't take it anymore, the tears fell and she began to cry. She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her and she looked up into the sympathetic face of Inuyasha.

"Yash!" she said, hastily wiping her tears, "What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with Kikyo!"

"Ya'know, I _am _Sesshomaru's brother," Inuyasha smiled slightly, "I'm sure the hospital would at _least_ call _me._ Especially since they're our own private doctors."

"Oh yeah…" Kagome lowered her eyes a bit.

"You love him, don't you?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"Nani!" Kagome asked, "N-no!"

"You lie like a rug Kags," Inuyasha laughed, "Plus… Sango told me."

"Oooh Sango!" Kagome gasped, "I'll kill her!"

"There's no need for that Kagome," Inuyasha said soothingly, "Now why don't you tell me why you're crying?"

Kagome blushed once more, "Well… say Sesshomaru really does love me. He's a demon… and I'm human… it could never be…"

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because… I'll die way before him!" Kagome snapped.

"There's ways for you to become a demon, Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly, "How do you think Kikyo became a demon?"

Kagome was silent, how did Kikyo become a demon? Kikyo was a miko before, like herself. She decided to dwell on it later; right now it didn't really matter. Sesshomaru had to wake up, he just had to. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and he began to play with her hair. _Just like old times, _she thought. Yes, whenever Sesshomaru was busy, she would spend time with Inuyasha. After a few minutes, she felt herself being picked up and being placed on a warm lap. She looked up into the smiling face of Inuyasha. She smiled at him and leaned against him once more and let the comfort of his warmth and gentle touches to her hair lure her to sleep. Inuyasha watched the angel in his arms. She was an angel. His little sister, and he would protect her and keep her happy if it cost his life. She was his brother's little angel. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. Everyone knew that the two were in love, except them. He looked back towards Sesshomaru and saw him stirring. Inuyasha held his breath, maybe Sesshomaru remembered now? He heard his older brother groan and watched as his eyes fluttered open.

"Aniki!" Inuyasha said happily, "How much do you remember?"

"Remember?" Sesshomaru asked, "And pray tell, little brother, what I should be remembering?"

"Um… Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"Of course I remember Kagome!" Sesshomaru snapped, "She was suppose to be arriving today."

"Sess… she arrived about five days ago," Inuyasha said.

"Nani?" Sesshomaru tried sitting up.

"Don't sit up!" Inuyasha snapped, "You'll hurt yourself more!"

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru snapped impatiently.

"The day she was going to come back, we were going to throw her a surprise party, remember?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai, Hai," Sesshomaru waved a hand, urging Inuyasha to continue.

"Well, you forgot your present for her at the house so you went back to get it," Inuyasha said, "But on the way there… you got in an accident… you've had amnesia for the past five days."

"I've had… amnesia?" Sesshomaru asked, "How come I don't remember the last five days then?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha answered truthfully, "You were in the hospital for three days, released, stayed at home yesterday and spent today with Kagome."

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

"A wreck," Inuyasha sighed, "Sango told me she was crying ever since she found out you got in the accident."

"Have I… caused her that much pain?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"It wasn't you that caused her pain aniki," Inuyasha said softly, "It was the asshole who hit you."

Sesshomaru stayed silent. Inuyasha knew he was thinking. Inuyasha had sent Kagura to work to find out who the hell hit his older brother. The police had told him that the guy in the truck had just gotten up and walked away. They had Identification and an address, but they just couldn't find him. It seemed as though he had just disappeared. Like he wanted nothing more then kill Sesshomaru. A small whimper brought both of them out of their thoughts. Their attention was drawn to Kagome who was moaning quietly. She had fisted her hands in Inuyasha's shirt and her face was deathly pale.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked, moving to feel Kagome's forehead, "She's freezing!"

Sesshomaru quickly hit the nurse button on the side of his bed and soon enough, the same nurse the brought Kagome to Sesshomaru's room bustled into the room. When she saw that Sesshomaru was awake, she smiled widely and began to remove all the wires from around his chest. It took her all of about five minutes and then she turned to Sesshomaru, smiling.

"How're you feeling dear?" she asked.

"Fine," Sesshomaru grunted, "But figure out what the hell is wrong with her!"

He pointed to Kagome and the nurse's eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha trying to keep hold of the silently withering Kagome. She hurried out of Sesshomaru's room and down the hall. She came back a few minutes later with two doctors. They took Kagome from Inuyasha's arms and took her out of the room. Sesshomaru watched them, his face stotic, but his eyes filled with worry. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed silent for a moment, starring at the door that the doctors took Kagome through. Sesshomaru felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Inuyasha starring at him.

"I'll go and check on her," Inuyasha said, "You stay here and get some rest."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly and watched as Inuyasha walked out of the room. He sighed softly and lay back down. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**---INU POV---**

I followed the sound of the Doctor's frantic yells and Kagome's shrieks of 'no'. I barred my teeth and growled at the person who would dare hurt my little sister. I ran to the room and flung open the door. The youkai doctors were standing away from Kagome while the miko doctors were trying to calm the withering woman. I began to move forward, but I felt a hand placed on my arm and looked to see one of the doctors shaking their head. My eyes bled red and I growled at them, the doctor removed his hand and I started forward. I could feel the miko energy the closer I moved to her, it was burning the hair off my arms practically. I need to find a way for her to calm down before I reached her.

"Kagome," I called, "Kagome, you need to calm down."

At the sound of my voice, she seemed to calm a bit. The miko energy surrounding her was still very dangerous to me and I stopped where I was, I couldn't get any closer. I growled at the mikos that were holding her down. They moved away from Kagome, she wasn't thrashing around, just breathing heavily. I heard her whisper my name and felt some of her control coming back.

"Kagome my angel," I said, "My dear little sister. Control yourself please. I can't get near you when your powers are so out of control. Please Kagome, you need to calm yourself."

Almost immediately, the miko powers surrounding Kagome was pulled back into her body. The doctors began to move forward and I held my hand up, growling softly at them. They seemed to get the hint and backed away. I walked closer to Kagome and saw her looking up at me, fear in her eyes. I took her hand in mine and stroked it gently. She whimpered and tried to talk, but I put my hand over her mouth.

"Don't talk," I scolded, "Now, the doctors are going to come and try to figure out what's wrong with you. I want you to stay calm. I'll be here with you."

"But Yash!" her voice was muffled and I could barely understand her.

I shook my head and I motioned for the doctors to come back over to Kagome. She whimpered and shook her head, trying to get away from the doctors. She began to scream again. I growled at her and she became quiet. They removed my hand and gave her an oxygen mask. Soon enough, she had fallen asleep. The doctors gathered their materials and cleaned up before they began to examine her. I stayed with her, holding her hand, not really paying attention to the doctors, paying more attention to the worried look etched on her face. After a little while, they stopped and turned to me. I let go of Kagome's hand and followed the main doctor out into the hallway.

"So what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She's with a child and-"

"You're telling me that the kid she's carrying is causing this!" I growled.

"Well, in a way," the doctor said slowly.

"Explain," I demanded.

"We can't tell if it was rape or if it wasn't," the doctor began, "But she had sex with a youkai, a low class, but very powerful youkai. The youkai seemed to be an elemental, fire elemental."

"Which is bad?" I asked slowly.

"Well, for her, yes," the doctor said, "The child's fire powers are developing, killing Miss. Kagome from the inside out. Her motherly instincts are preventing her from purifying the child and saving herself. She'd rather the child be born. There are only two things we can do. One, we can remove the child and save Miss. Kagome. Or two, we can ease the pain as much as we can for Miss. Kagome and have a forced labor which would cause her to die."

"What I don't understand… is why the child is affecting her so," I said.

"The father did not mark her and she did not mark him," the doctor explained, "Therefore he did not transfer his blood to her. When a demon transfers his blood to his future mate, if she is human, she will become a demon with his abilities. Since she did not have the father's abilities, she cannot carry the child."

"Oh," I looked towards the room that Kagome was in, "So the only way to save Kagome, is to kill the child?"

"Well, yes," the doctor said quietly, "I'm sure Kagome is more important to you and your brother then caring for her child when she dies?"

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, "Yes… We'll do option one. Kagome will forgive me in time."

The doctor nodded and walked back into the room. He shut the door behind him, leaving me out in the hall alone. Kagome was with a child, how could they not tell? I knew that I shouldn't be bothering the doctor while he was operating, so I walked slowly back to Sesshomaru's hospital room. How would he take the news? Would he be upset with Kagome? Kagome wasn't marked, did that mean she was raped? So many questions were running through my head that I was getting confused. Before I knew it, I stood outside Sesshomaru's hospital door and walked in slowly. Sesshomaru sat up quickly and looked at me, his eyes filled with worry.

"Well?" he demanded.

"She's pregnant, Sess," I said quietly.

"N-nani?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"They doctor couldn't tell if she was raped or not," I explained, "She doesn't carry a mark. She had sex with a low class, fire elemental youkai. Since they didn't mark, Kagome didn't take on the youkai's abilities and can't protect herself from the child."

"So you mean… she is being courted?" Sesshomaru asked, coldly.

"I don't know Sesshomaru," I said, "You'd have to ask her."

I saw the look of utter sadness that crossed Sesshomaru's eyes and my heart went out to my older brother. I knew he would be upset with the news, but this was a little more then I expected. He held his face in his hands and let out a painful howl, as if he had just lost his mate. I cringed slightly at the heartbreak and anger that was held in that single note. He collapsed onto the bed and kept his body from shaking. I stayed by his side and watched as he slowly fell into a fitful sleep. After a few hours, Kagome was brought into the hospital room, safe and sound. The operation was successful and Kagome would be fine. I nodded my head and the doctor left. It was after a few moments that Kagome started to stir. I walked over to her bed and held her hand in mine.

"Oh yash…" she whispered, "They took my baby, didn't they?"

"If they didn't, you wouldn't have lived," I whispered, "But did you really want the child?"

"I don't care if I was raped," Kagome said softly, "It was my baby. My baby, Yash!"

"I know Kagome, I know," I whispered, pulling her into a hug as she cried.

"He's going to think I'm married or something, I'll never get to be with him," Kagome cried, "He's going to be so angry with me!"

Neither one of them heard Sesshomaru stir or notice that the demon lord woke to the last of Kagome's words.

"I love him so much, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, "And now my baby is dead! It didn't even get a chance at life! I didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl! He's never going to forgive me!"

"Don't cry Kagome," I said, "He will forgive you! I'm sure he loves you too! Just talk to him!"

A growl escaped Sesshomaru's lips and he heard Kagome gasp. I saw her look behind me and I turned to look at Sesshomaru. He was standing behind me, growling lowly. His eyes were bleeding red and his hands were balled into fists. I felt Kagome cling to me and bury her head in my chest. Sesshomaru only growled louder and walked away, into the bathroom. After a moment, he came back out in jeans and a tee shirt and walked out of the hospital room. Kagome collapsed onto the bed, sobbing heavily.

"See! I told you he was going to be angry with me!" Kagome cried, "I told you he wouldn't forgive me! I've lost my only chance at love!"

"Don't talk like that Kagome!" I scolded, "Just let him clam down! Everything will be ok, I promise."

Kagome nodded and curled into a ball, her arms covering her stomach that was no longer baring a child. She sniffed and slowly fell asleep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**---KAG POV---**

I was released from the hospital after about four days. They had to make sure I healed on the inside before they could let me go. It had been five days since I last saw Sesshomaru. Five days since I last talked to him. Five days since my baby had been taken away. It was still hard to get over, but I knew I would have to. I walked up the stairs and to Sango's door. I opened the door and walked in. There was no surprise party this time, just Sango doing homework. When she heard the door open, her head snapped up and she ran over to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh Kags!" she cried, "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine Sango," I said quietly, "Still a little upset about losing my baby, but I'll live."

"But it was the baby of a rape, would you have really wanted it?" Sango asked, "You would've been reminded of the rape everyday for the rest of your life. Would you have been able to deal with that?"

"I don't know Sango, I really don't know," I whispered, "But right now, I need a hot shower and some hot coco."

"Ok, I'll make the coco and you go take a shower," Sango said, walking to the kitchen.

"Arigatou, Sango," I said gratefully.

I walked towards my room and shut the door behind me. I stripped of my clothes and walked into my bathroom. I ran the hot water and turned the shower on. After I felt that it was at a good temperature, I stepped in the shower and let the warm water wash over my body. Boy did it feel good to have a hot shower to wash away my stress. After I washed my body and hair, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and dried my hair. I walked back into my room and pulled out sweatpants and a wife beater from my drawer. I slipped on a bra and panties and put my clothes on over that. I went back into the bathroom and brushed my hair. I pulled it back into a high ponytail and walked out into the living room where Sango was waiting with hot coco.

"Here," Sango said, handing me a cup.

"Arigatou Sango," I said and took the cup, sipping quietly at it.

I sat with Sango for the next few hours, telling her everything. At around 3:00 in the afternoon, she had to go to class and I was left alone. I said goodbye and grabbed the remote to the CD player. After a moment, Nickleback blasted through the speakers. I listened to the entire CD, skipping number three. I wanted to listen to that one last. I sat on the couch, looking through old photo albums that I had taken from my dad. After awhile, the CD was over and I hit play again, skipping to number three. I began to sing along to the words that now meant so much to me.

((A/N- This song is "Someday" by Nickleback and I don't own it!))

_How the hell'd we wind up like this?  
__Why weren't we able  
__To see the signs that we missed?  
__Try turn the tables_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
__And unpack your suitcase  
__Lately there's been too much of this  
__But don't think it's too late_

_Nothing's wrong  
__Just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
__Gonna make it alright  
__But not right now  
__I know you're wondering when  
__(You're the only one who knows that)  
__Someday, somehow  
__Gonna make it alright  
__But now right now  
__I know you're wondering when_

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
__We could end up saying  
__Things we've always needed to say  
__So we could end up staying  
__Now the story's played out like this  
__Just like a paperback novel  
__Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
__Instead of a Hollywood horror  
_

_Nothing's wrong  
__Just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
__Gonna make it alright  
__But not right now  
__I know you're wondering when  
__(You're the only one who knows that)  
__Someday, somehow  
__Gonna make it alright  
__But now right now  
__I know you're wondering when  
__(You're the only one who knows that!)_

_How the hell'd we wind up like this?  
__Why weren't we able  
__To see the signs that we missed  
__And Try to turn the tables  
__Now the story's played out like this  
__Just like a paperback novel  
__Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
__Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing's wrong  
__Just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
__Gonna make it alright  
__But not right now  
__I know you're wondering when  
__(You're the only one who knows that)  
__Someday, somehow  
__Gonna make it alright  
__But now right now  
__I know you're wondering when  
__(You're the only one who knows that)  
__I know you're wondering when  
__(You're the only one who knows that)  
__I know you're wondering when…_

I was silently crying by the end of the song. Then the question came to mind, why the hell was I sitting at home when I should be trying to explain to Sesshomaru what happened? I stood quickly and grabbed my keys off the counter. I opened the door and walked out, shutting and locking the door behind me. I walked down the stairs once more and out to my car. I opened the door and slid inside, shutting the door and turning the car on. I put the car in drive and pulled out of the driveway and drove to Sesshomaru's house. It was only about a twenty-minute drive and when I got there, I parked my car in his driveway. I marched to the door and knocked on it. I waited anxiously until the door opened and when it did, one of the servants answered.

"I need to speak to Sesshomaru, NOW," I demanded.

"Mr. Tama has asked me not to let anyone see him, Miss. Higurashi," the servant said.

"I don't give a damn what Sesshomaru said!" I yelled, "I want to see Sesshomaru and I'll see him now!"

The servant nodded, she knew how powerful Kagome was and what she was capable of. The servant could already see the sparks of miko energy. She moved out of the way and Kagome marched into the house and up the stairs. She walked to the library and knocked on the door.

"Go away," came Sesshomaru's voice, "This Sesshomaru does not want to be disturbed."

"I don't give a damn what you want Sesshomaru!" I said angrily, "You're going to talk to me whether you like it or not!"

I could hear the scraping of chairs and the door opened a few seconds later. Sesshomaru glared coldly at me and sarcastically let me into the library. He walked swiftly past me and sat down at his desk. I sat in the chair in front of him and waited for him to speak, my miko energy desperately wanting to purify his ass to hell. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me from his work.

"I apologize, miko," he said, "This Sesshomaru has been very busy."

"Don't pull that 'I'm higher then thou' act on me Sesshomaru!" I snapped, "You've been so cold to me ever since you found out that I was with a child!"

"This Sesshomaru does not know what you're talking about, miko," Sesshomaru snarled, "Now if that is all you have come to talk to this Sesshomaru about, I suggest you leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," I growled, "What do you think about me being with a child, Sesshomaru? Does it hurt? Are you angry? Jealous? Upset? Devastated, perhaps?"

"I have no wish to talk to you, wench!" Sesshomaru barked, "Now leave my presence at once!"

Sesshomaru got up to walk away and I stood quickly, following after him. He walked more quickly, but I was able to keep up with him, I followed him until he stopped. When he did stop, he growled in warning for me to leave. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood where I was, I wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru, nor would I ever be. He growled once more and I still stood there.

"Go ahead Mr. I've got an icicle stuck up my ass," I hissed, "Tell me what's bothering you. That of course, is if you even have the heart to do so you arrogant bastard!"

I knew I struck a cord with that statement, for Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and before I could say another word, he had his hand around my throat and had pushed me up against the wall. I gasped for breath and tried to pry his hands off of my neck, but he wouldn't budge. I wasn't afraid of dying and I wasn't scared of Sesshomaru. I watched as his eyes began to bleed red and I stopped struggling, knowing that it would only get him angrier.

"You were with a child, therefore you were being courted," Sesshomaru spat, "And you were stupid enough to have sex and not mark him or have him mark you! You could've died! Why didn't you tell anyone that you were engaged! Why did you not tell me!"

At that moment, Inuyasha walked up the stairs and gasped at what he saw.

"Sesshomaru! Let her go! You're killing her!" Inuyasha cried.

Sesshomaru looked towards Inuyasha, then back at me, and let his arm drop to his side. I fell to the ground, coughing and trying to breath. I felt Sesshomaru's eyes on me for a moment before he started to walk way. With shaky legs, I stood up and balled my hands into fists, glaring at Sesshomaru's retreating form.

"I was raped!" I yelled, I watched as Sesshomaru froze, "I wasn't being courted, I wasn't being stupid! I didn't tell anyone I was engaged because I wasn't! And I didn't tell you because I wanted to wait until your amnesia had passed! I didn't even want you to know because I knew you were going to act like this! I've never had a boyfriend my entire life! Do you want to know why, Sesshomaru? Because I love you! **I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!**"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N- Oh wow. I haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm so so so so sorry! My computer crashed and I lost what I had started and I didn't feel like rewriting it… and then I got a writers block… but now here I am! With the next chapter for you all! I hope you like it! Review! Please please please please review!**


	8. New Beginnings and Old Friends

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

_Last Time: _

**At that moment, Inuyasha walked up the stairs and gasped at what he saw.**

"**Sesshomaru!** **Let her go! You're killing her!" Inuyasha cried.**

**Sesshomaru looked towards Inuyasha, then back at me, and let his arm drop to his side. I fell to the ground, coughing and trying to breath. I felt Sesshomaru's eyes on me for a moment before he started to walk way. With shaky legs, I stood up and balled my hands into fists, glaring at Sesshomaru's retreating form.**

"**I was raped!" I yelled, I watched as Sesshomaru froze, "I wasn't being courted, I wasn't being stupid! I didn't tell anyone I was engaged because I wasn't! And I didn't tell you because I wanted to wait until your amnesia had passed! I didn't even want you to know because I knew you were going to act like this! I've never had a boyfriend my entire life! Do you want to know why, Sesshomaru? Because I love you! _I LOVE YOU DAMN IT_!"**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

**New Beginnings and Old Friends**

"I was raped!"

I froze. Raped? _Raped?_ Someone dared to touch what is mine? I suppressed a growl. She wasn't being courted. She wasn't being stupid. She wasn't engaged. She wanted to wait until my amnesia had passed. She knew I would react like this. She's never been with anyone. Never. How could I have been so _stupid? _She didn't even smell like anyone else! She smelt like Kagome. Rain and jasmine, with a hint of honey. That was Kagome.

"Do you want to know why, Sesshomaru?"

I nodded; of course I wanted to know! I wanted to know why someone as beautiful as Kagome had been so lonely her entire life!

"Because I love you! **I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!**"

She… loved me? I turned to face her slowly, surprise hidden in my eyes. I stared at her for a moment, and she just glared at me, her beautiful honey brown eyes were hard and cold as she stared at me and it almost made me wince. I walked slowly towards her, and she stood her ground, glaring defiantly up at me. I stood before her and she crossed her arms over her chest. I knew she was still mad at me, I could smell it.

"I've always loved you," she whispered, "Always."

When she uttered those words, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to me. For a moment, she was stiff before relaxing and wrapping her arms around me. I soon smelt the salt of her tears and felt the wetness on my shirt. I heard her harsh sob and pulled her against me even more tightly. After a few minutes, she tried to pull away but I growled and held her more tightly. She kept trying to pull away, but I clutched her tightly to my chest, as if she were my lifeline.

"Why are you trying to pull away?" I asked softly.

"Sesshou… onegai…" she whispered.

I sighed softly and let her pull away, but kept a firm hold on her waist. I was not going to let her go. She was trying to wipe away her tears and I pulled her hands away and began to kiss away her tears. She giggled slightly and blushed, moving her head to look at the floor. I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes to mine. I smiled softly at her and she smiled back.

"Don't hide your face from me," I said, "You're beautiful. And I love you. I acted the way I did because I was afraid. I thought that you had found a mate and it devastated me to think that I wouldn't be able to have you as my own. So koi, may I ask if I could court you?"

Kagome giggled, "Of course you could! But first you would have to tell me what it is."

I nodded and took Kagome's hand, leading her into my room. I shut the door behind me and she ripped out of my grasp and jumped onto my bed, her face in the pillows. I heard her contented sigh and watched as she clutched the pillows tightly, as if she had missed the very bed I slept on. I smiled softly for a moment, before going over to the bed and sitting on it. I pulled Kagome up from the bed and sat her in my lap, cradling her like I use to.

"When a demon asks someone to court him, it's like the pre-mating. Like how a human male asks a human female to be his girlfriend," I started to explain, "Except in courting, the male bites the female on the juncture between her right shoulder and her neck. The female will do the same to the male the next day. This mark will last for about a year so that the female has time to think about mating the male who marked her. When she finally does decide, there would be a mating ceremony and after that, the two would go to a nice secluded place and make love. When they are both about to release, they bite each other in the juncture of their left shoulder and neck."

"But I don't have teeth to bite with!" Kagome said.

"When a youkai mates a human," I said, "The youkai will first bite the human. The blood of the youkai will rush into the human, turning them into a youkai, but it happens over night, while the human is sleeping. The next morning, the human can then bite the youkai so that they both have courting marks."

"So I'll be able to carry a demon baby?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, you'll be able to carry a demon child," I told her.

"And what if I don't want to become your mate," Kagome said, "Will I turn back into a human once the courting mark goes away?"

"Yes, you'll turn back into a human," I said softly.

"Is there anything else?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. It takes eight days for the courting ceremony to be complete. The first day, the male bites the female. The second day the female bites the male, unless the youkai is female, then it's the other way around. The third day, the female must do something the male wants. The fourth day the male must do something the female wants. Then the fifth day is the same as the third, the sixth day the same as the fourth, the seventh day the same as the fifth and the eighth day the same as the sixth. It has to be something different each day though. The courting ceremony can have nothing extreme though. The two can look, but they can't touch."

"You mean I can't hug you?" Kagome asked innocently.

"No, you can kiss, hug, hold hands and cuddle, but you can't touch in a sexual way, get it?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, I get it," Kagome blushed slightly, "It seems complicated."

"Courting is only the first step. Then there's the extreme courting, then the mating ceremony, then the sex, then the mating, and finally the child. Only then will the male and female be mates. When demons mate, it's for life Kagome. So if you're sure about starting the courting ceremony today, then tell me, please."

"I'm sure. But what's the difference between courting and extreme courting?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see once we get there," I smiled.

Kagome nodded and turned her eyes from mine, I didn't want to push her, so I let her think. She sat there, just content to be in my arms. I was patient, yet I couldn't understand why she was taking so long to answer. She loved me, she said so! After a few minutes, she turned back to look at me and did something I would never have expected from her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and crushed her lips to mine. For a second, I sat there stunned before I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, deepening the kiss. She sighed in content and moaned slightly as I grazed her lips with my fangs. After a moment, she pulled away, her lips swollen and her eyes dazed.

"So go ahead Sesshomaru," she whispered, "Ask me if you can-"

Her sentence was cut short as the door to my room burst open. I turned my head to yell at Inuyasha, but stopped when I saw that it wasn't Inuyasha. Standing in the doorway was an Inu-youkai demoness. She had long white hair that fell in soft curls. Her bright azure eyes were narrowed in disdain at Kagome. Her full, pink lips were pursed, creasing the golden stripes on her high, pale cheeks. Hidden behind her bangs was an azure tear drop. She wore a simple pair of blue jean shorts and a shirt that barely covered her breasts. Clawed hands were situated on her hips and fangs peeked through her lips. I narrowed my eyes at the demoness and pulled Kagome off of my lap, setting her on the bed. I kissed her forehead and walked up to the female.

"Kyoko," I said coldly, emotionlessly, "What are you doing here?"

I tensed when she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. I didn't move. I smelt her confusion and she slowly let go of me, standing uncomfortably close to me.

"Oh Sesshy-kuuun!" she cried, "I came to see you!"

"Why?" I asked her, moving back slightly.

She pushed forward and pressed her breasts against my chest. She traced the markings on my face with a clawed hand.

"It's time you found a mate, Sesshy-kun," she purred, "And I've come to accept your proposal."

"I've never asked you anything," I said harshly, "You're just some psychotic female who decided to latch herself onto me."

"Oh Sesshy-kun! That's not nice!" Kyoko whined, "And what's that _human_ girl doing on your bed?"

"Don't talk about Kagome like that," I hissed.

"What?" Kyoko asked innocently, "She's a filthy human wench! Don't tell me you were about to mate with that bitch. I could smell your arousal! I can't believe the great Sesshomaru wanted to mate a stupid, filthy, human bit-"

In an instant, my hands were clasped tightly around her neck and I had slammed her against the wall. I barely knew what I was doing. I could see the red slowly bleeding into my eyes, hear her ragged breath. I felt her claws on my arms, but it didn't phase me. All that mattered was that she insulted my future mate. Human or not, I loved Kagome and no one was allowed to insult her.

"Don't you dare insult what is mine!" I snarled.

I suddenly had the need for blood. I hadn't acted like this in awhile. But I could smell Kyoko's blood, feel it running down my fingers slowly. I pulled one hand away from her neck and licked the blood off my fingers. It tasted so good, and I wanted more. I could hear her gasping, and I smiled. I was causing her pain. She insulted what was mine. No one was allowed to insult what was mine.

"But Sesshomaru!" Kyoko gasped, "She's just a human! You'll be the laughing stock of all society. She's a human bitch! You could have me!"

I growled and tightened my hold on her neck. She was barely breathing now. I felt someone tugging at my shirt, heard my name being called, but I didn't register the voice, couldn't place the touch. I growled low in my throat. Someone was trying to pry me from my kill. I turned my head around and growled loudly at the person behind me. The face… I knew that face.

"Sesshomaru! Stop it! You're hurting her! Onegai! You're scaring me! Stop it!"

I stopped growling, "K… Ka… go… me?"

"Hai! Now onegai Sesshou-kun! Just stop it!"

I felt her arms wrap themselves around my waist, felt her head bury itself in my back, smelt her tears. Slowly, my eyes began to return to their normal golden state. I loosened my grip on Kyoko's neck and soon dropped her to the ground. Her hands began to massage her throat and she was gasping for air. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Kagome and buried my face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Don't cry anymore," I whispered, "Gomen nesai, my love, I didn't realize… she was insulting you, my instincts took over. Gomen, I love you, gomen…"

"It's okay Sesshou," she whispered, "You just startled me was all."

"I didn't mean for you to see that," I murmured, "I never wanted you to see that side of me."

"But its part of you Sesshomaru," she said, pulling away, "I'm glad I saw it. It means I know more about you, I've gotten to see the side of you that scares people. Its that part of your demon that helps create who you are."

**---K POV---**

I saw something flash in his eyes, but it was gone before I could place it. He pulled me against him and hugged me tightly. After a moment, he let me go and turned towards the demoness, Kyoko. For a moment, he stared at her with cold eyes. She stared back just as coldly. I couldn't understand how she couldn't be afraid of him, but I watched as the scratches on her neck slowly started to heal.

"Get out of my house," Sesshomaru growled, "Leave now and never come back."

She stood slowly, her head high even though she knew she had just been beaten and insulted. Her eyes never once left Sesshomaru's and it made me mad. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides and after a moment, she wiped the blood off her neck and offered her hand to Sesshomaru.

"Do you want more of my blood, Sesshomaru-_sama_?" she sneered, "You seemed to enjoy it so much that maybe you should have some more."

Sesshomaru growled, "Just leave, bitch."

"Fine, but I'm telling the other lords what you're doing," she hissed, "How you've fallen in love with a human."

"Kagome is stronger then you'll ever be you sorry excuse for a princess!" Sesshomaru snarled, "Now get out of my house!"

Kyoko glared at Sesshomaru, a scowl on her face and stalked out of the room. Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to his bed and sat down on it, his head in his hands. For a moment, I stood where I was and soon walked over to him and sat down next to him. We sat in silence, just listening to the other breathe. I looked down at my hands and finally realized what I was wearing. My eyes widened and I squeaked in embarrassment. Sesshomaru looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I just realized what I was wearing!" I gasped, blushing slightly.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, "You look good in sweats and a wife beater."

"You're lying!" I said, covering my face with my hands.

"No, I'm not," Sesshomaru said, removing my hands from face.

I giggled and swatted his hands away. Sesshomaru growled playfully and pinned me to the bed. I laughed out loud when he started to ravish my face and neck with little kisses. His hand groped for my side as he tried to tickle me. For a moment, I held in my laughter until it got too much to handle and I burst out laughing. I gasped for air, begging for him to stop. I heard the low rumble in his chest as he chuckled at my helplessness. After a little while, he stopped and he sat next to me while I tried to regain my breath. After a few seconds, I sat up and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"So what were you going to say before Kyoko came in?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was going to say that you could ask me to court you," I said, smiling.

"Okay then," Sesshomaru took my hands in his, "Kagome, may I have the honor of courting you?"

"Yes Sesshomaru, you may," I giggled.

Sesshomaru smiled and leaned close to my face. We started at each other for a moment before he captured his lips in mine in a sweet kiss. The kiss became more urgent and demanding. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I fisted my hands in his hair and moaned softly. I felt his lips move from mine and I whimpered at the loss. He only chuckled and started to kiss my jaw line and down to my neck. He nipped and licked at the juncture between my neck and shoulder and I moaned at the contact.

"This may hurt a little, gomen," he whispered.

He bit down and I cried out in pain. My hands tightened in his hair and I could feel the tears fill my eyes. I registered the warmth of my own blood on my skin for a moment before I felt Sesshomaru's tongue begin the lick up the crimson liquid. I felt my skin closing together and after a moment, the pain went away. I opened my clenched eyes to see a worried Sesshomaru staring at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I am now," I whispered, "It only hurt for a minute."

"Good," Sesshomaru smiled slightly, "So what do you want to do to celebrate?"

"We'll go to a karaoke bar!" I gushed, "Onegai Sesshou-kun! Onegai!"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Fine, if you want to."

I grinned and threw my arms around Sesshomaru's neck, "Arigatou Sesshou-kun!"

"We'll stop at your dorm so you can change," Sesshomaru said.

I nodded and got up from Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru stood up and lead me out of the room. Kikyo and Inuyasha were downstairs in the living room. Inuyasha just smiled knowingly at me and gave me a thumbs up. I giggled and followed Sesshomaru out of the house. Sesshomaru glanced at me and I threw my keys at him. He caught them and shook his head. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in the car. He got in on the driver's side and started the car up, driving to my dorm. He parked the car and I kissed his cheek, telling him I'd be back in a moment. I dashed out of the car and up to mine and Sango's dorm. I opened the door and ran into my room. I pulled off my clothes and threw on a pair of flared blue jeans and a black tank top bearing the words, "Damn Drama." I nodded at my reflection and dashed back out of the dorm, locking the door behind me. I walked quickly downstairs and back out to the car. I got in and shut the door.

"Okay!" I said, "Let's go to the one we went to the other day!"

"We went to a karaoke bar the other day?" Sesshomaru asked, driving away.

"Yeah, when you had amnesia," I said, "It's the main one near the day care center."

"Alright," Sesshomaru said.

He drove for a little bit before he pulled into the parking lot of the karaoke bar. He parked the car and turned off the engine, pulling the keys out of the ignition. I practically jumped out of the car and dragged Sesshomaru into the karaoke bar. I looked around, trying to see if I could find Kouga and Ayame. Sure enough, I spotted them sitting near the wall on the other side of the bar. I dragged Sesshomaru over to them and grinned broadly.

"Sesshomaru, this is Kouga and Ayame!" I said, "They were my best friends in America!"

"Hello Sesshomaru!" Ayame said brightly, "Kagome talked about you all the time when we lived in America."

"Did you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"At least everyday," Kouga mumbled.

"You only didn't like it cause you were in love with me!" I snapped playfully.

"Yeah, but then you introduced me to Aya," Kouga said, smiling at her.

"Yes well… go up and sing Kags!" Ayame said.

"Alright! Alright!" I laughed, "This song is for you Sesshou-kun!"

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek and ran up to the stage. I watched as he chatted idly with Kouga and Ayame while I picked my song. I searched through the songs for awhile and I just couldn't find the song that I wanted. After a few minutes, I finally found it and grinned broadly, punching the number in. I bobbed my head to the music until it was time for me to sing.

((This song is "Who Loves You" by Lindsay Lohan and I don't own it!))

_I can tell ya things nobody knows  
I've been everywhere nobody goes  
Nothing gets me off the way that you do  
You drive me crazy when you step in the room_

_Something 'bout your lips something about your kiss  
Something 'bout your eyes keeps you on my mind  
Thought it was nothing  
Turns out it is something  
Your the one that keeps me up every night  
Whooo, Whooo, Whooo, Whooo loves you?  
Whooo, Whooo, Whooo, Whooo loves you?  
I think I do  
Yeah, yeah, I think I do_

_You've crawled under my skin and I feel you there  
You're with me all the time you come everywhere  
When I needed space I pushed you away  
But then I want you back, you're hard to erase_

_Something 'bout your lips something about your kiss  
Something 'bout your eyes keeps you on my mind  
Thought it was nothing  
Turns out it is something  
Your the one that keeps me up every night  
Whooo, Whooo, Whooo, Whooo loves you?  
Whooo, Whooo, Whooo, Whooo loves you?  
Whooo, Whooo, Whooo, Whooo loves you?  
Whooo, Whooo, Whooo, Whooo loves you?  
I think I do  
You're hard to fuckin erase  
Who? Who? Who?  
I think I do  
I think I do  
Who? Who? Who? Who?  
Well I think I do  
Who? Who? Who? Who?_

_I can tell you things nobody knows  
I've been everywhere nobody goes  
Nothing gets me off the way that you do  
You drive me crazy when you step in the room  
Whooo, Whooo, Whooo, Whooo loves you?  
Whooo, Whooo, Whooo, Whooo loves you?  
Whooo, Whooo, Whooo, Whooo loves you?  
Whooo, Whooo, Whooo, Whooo loves you?  
Who loves you?  
I love you  
Who loves you?  
I think I do  
Who loves you?  
Ow!  
I think I do  
Who loves you?  
Who loves you!  
Me._

I was breathing heavily by the end of the song. Once again, the crowd had burst into applause. I smiled; I had been jumping around and banging my head with the music. I couldn't help it; I always got into my songs. I laughed and got down from the stage. I walked back to Sesshomaru and sat down next to him, taking a drink of his soda. I looked at him as he raised an eyebrow and I smiled childishly at him. Sesshomaru chuckled softly and shook his head at me. After a few more sips of his soda, I smiled at Kouga and Ayame.

"You should go up and sing Sesshou-kun!" I said.

"No, I'm ok," Sesshomaru said lightly.

"Oh c'mon Sesshou! You always sing for me!" I whined.

"Yeah, but that's not in public," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"So what?" I said, "Just pretend like we're in your living room like old times or something. Pleeeease Sesshou! For me?"

"How can I say no to that face?" Sesshomaru sighed, watching my puppy-dog face, "Fine, I'll do it. But just one song!"

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Now this one," he whispered in my ear, "Is for you."

**---S POV--- **

She gigged and nodded her head. I smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead, standing up. I waited for the two people on stage to be done singing and went up on stage. I heard the whispers all around me. Most people knew who I was. No one would've guessed that I would be standing on the stage of the largest Karaoke bar in town. I ignored the whispers and started to go through the list of songs. There were so many songs that I wanted to sing to Kagome, but I knew I had to pick one. After a few minutes of debating, I finally picked the song I wanted. I smiled at Kagome and started to sing.

((This is "The One" by Backstreet Boys and I don't own it!))

_I'll be the one _

I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies

There you are, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night

I'll be the one (I'll be the one)  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light (I'll be the light)  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one

To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
Cuz my fear is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light

There you are, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night

I'll be the one (I'll be the one)  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light (I'll be the light)  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one

To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright

You need me like I need you  
We can share our dreams comin' true  
I can show you what true love means  
Just take me hand, baby please...

I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run

I'll be the one (I'll be the one)  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light (I'll be the light)  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one

I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one

To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright  
I'll be the one

The room burst into applause as soon as I was done. Kagome was beaming widely at me with tears in her eyes. Just to see her smile longer, I decided to sing another song. I didn't know which song to sing. I kept glancing up at Kagome who was still smiling at me. I nodded my head to her, sending her a small smile and her face lit up like a child's would when given candy from her mother. I finally found another song, by the same artist that I just sang, and punched in the number. I locked eyes with Kagome and let the music surround me before I started to sing.

((This is "Shape of my heart" by Backstreet Boys and I don't own this one either!))

_Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah _

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So heal me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart

I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my…

Show you the shape of my heart

I didn't care about the applause that sounded throughout the bar for the second time. My eyes were still locked with Kagome's. She was crying. My angel was crying. I dropped the microphone, but I didn't hear it hit the ground. I got off the stage and walked quickly towards Kagome. I scooped her up in my arms and cradled her against my chest gently.

"Why are you crying, angel?" I asked softly.

"You sang so beautifully Sesshou," she whispered, "And they were both for me. Arigatou."

"You deserved them," I said seriously.

She smiled at me and wiped away her tears. The next hour was spent talking with Kouga and Ayame. It turns out that Kagome knew Kouga when she lived here in Japan. She was her cousin's boyfriend at the time. When she broke up with him, he moved to America. Kagome followed a few years later. Ayame was Kagome's best friend in America and she introduced the two and they fell in love, even though Kouga was four years older. After awhile, a man in all black saw Kagome and began to walk towards our table. He was a kitsune youkai. His bright orange hair was going slightly dull and thin, his face looked aged with wisdom and his purple eyes were sparkling with an unknown youth. When he got to our table, conversation stopped and he bowed low.

"Sesshomaru-sama," he murmured, his voice low.

"And you are?" I asked.

"My name is Take," he said, "I'm the owner of the Chiroyu bar and grill. I heard your friend sing and I wondered if I could ask her name."

He smiled at Kagome with such gentleness. I was almost surprised, even though his face was aged, it was rough beyond its years, like it had seen one too many battles. His and Kagome's eyes locked and she smiled brightly at him.

"My name's Higurashi Kagome!" she said lightly.

"Higurashi-san," Take said, "It's a pleasure to meet the future Lady of the Western Lands."

I watched as a cute blush covered Kagome's pale cheeks and she sputtered slightly. "Future Lady? Oh no! Only Sesshomaru's mate!"

"Exactly," Take smiled once again, "It's about time our Lord found a decent mate."

"Your point for speaking to us, Take-san," I snapped lightly, a little angry that the kitsune kept complimenting Kagome.

"Oh right!" Take said, "Anyway, I wondered if you had a job, Higurashi-san."

"Iie," Kagome said, "I've just come back and haven't had time to look for a job yet. It's been quite hectic."

"Oh good!" Take clapped his hands together, "The Chiroyu has just lost the entertainment. Her name was Utsuki, very beautiful, much like yourself. Anyway, she was our singer and I was wondering if you would like to take her place!"

"Of course! I'd love to!" Kagome gushed, "I love to sing!"

"Good!" Take beamed brightly, "That is, if it's alright with you, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"If Kagome wishes it," I said flatly.

"Oh please Sesshou! I've always wanted to be a singer!" Kagome pleaded.

"Very well," I nodded my head, "No one is to touch her, is that understood?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" Take bowed low, "Well Higurashi-san, will you be able to come in tomorrow at 4:30?"

"Of course!" Kagome smiled, "Arigatou Take-san!"

The kitsune just nodded and walked away. The rest of the night was spent talking, going up to sing. Duets, trios, quartets. I could tell Kagome was having a wonderful time, and I was glad. I wanted to make up for the fact that I assumed about her love life and wouldn't let her explain. I wanted nothing more then to treat her like a princess. It got late very quickly, when 11:30 rolled around, I decided we should head home. Rin would love to see Kagome sometime soon. Kagome said goodbye to Kouga and Ayame and we parted ways. Kagome seemed to tired to drive, but I had no complaints about driving. On the way home, she fell to sleep quite quickly. Instead of taking her back to her dorm, I drove to my house. I parked the car in the driveway and turned the car off, sticking the keys in my pocket. I got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. I opened the door quietly and unbuckled Kagome from her seat. I gently picked her up and heard her soft intake of breath.

"Where are we?" she mumbled sleepily.

"At my house," I told her softly.

"Mmmkay…" she whispered, "Tell Sango… onegai…"

"Of course my angel," I smiled gently.

I opened the door with one hand and walked into the house. I nodded at the maid who was sitting inside and she left the house, going out the back door and into the guest house. I walked upstairs to my room and gently placed Kagome onto the bed. Quickly and quietly, I removed her shoes and socks. I walked into my closet and pulled out a pair of clean boxers and a shirt. I unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and pulled them off slowly. I put the jeans in the dirty laundry and gently put the boxers on over her panties. I sat behind her and lifted her up, leaning her against my chest. With somewhat difficulty, I pulled her shirt off over her head and put on a different shirt and laid her down underneath the covers. She snuggled against the pillows and sighed in contentment. I smiled gently at her and went into the bathroom to change. I pulled my cell phone from my pants' pocket and dialed Sango's number.

"_Hello?" _the answer was somewhat sleepy.

"Sorry to bother you so late Sango," I said, "its Sesshomaru."

"_Oh no, it's okay," _she seemed more awake now, "_Is everything alright?"_

"Everything is just fine," I smiled, "Kagome is staying the night at my house. She'll explain everything to you in the morning. She wanted me to call and let you know. She fell asleep on the way home."

"_Oh, alright, Arigatou Sesshomaru."_

"No problem. Goodnight Sango," I said.

"_Night Sesshomaru."_

I hung up the phone and walked back into my bed room. I pulled a pony tail holder off of my dresser and slowly put my hair in a low pony tail. I climbed into bed with Kagome and wrapped my arms around her. Instinctively, she snuggled against the warmth and her tiny fingers clutched at my shirt gently. I smiled and watched her sleep for awhile, occasionally brushing the hair from her beautiful face. She was my princess, my angel, and I'd be damned if I let anything happen to her. I smiled gently and ran a clawed hand down her cheek. She shivered and mumbled "love you fluffy" before becoming silent once more. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, letting sleep overtake me.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N- Here's this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one. It's quite long, actually. Sorry it took so long to write it, finals came up and Christmas and everything, you know the deal. Hopefully I should have the next chapter up quicker! So remember to review! Love you all!**

**REVIEW. Hit the button. No, not there, THERE. C'mon… you know you want to. It'll make Sesshou happy! Aw c'mon… please? Lol.**


	9. The Courting Ceremony Day 2

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

_Last Time:_

**I hung up the phone and walked back into my bed room. I pulled a pony tail holder off of my dresser and slowly put my hair in a low pony tail. I climbed into bed with Kagome and wrapped my arms around her. Instinctively, she snuggled against the warmth and her tiny fingers clutched at my shirt gently. I smiled and watched her sleep for awhile, occasionally brushing the hair from her beautiful face. She was my princess, my angel, and I'd be damned if I let anything happen to her. I smiled gently and ran a clawed hand down her cheek. She shivered and mumbled "love you fluffy" before becoming silent once more. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, letting sleep overtake me. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends  
The Courting Ceremony Day 2**

_This Time:_

**---K POV---**

The next day around 3:00, I decided I would start getting ready. Sango was coming to pick me up at 4:00, and then she would take me back to dorm so I could find something to wear for my first day singing in front of a whole bunch of people. I was so excited. I grabbed a towel and walked into Sesshomaru's bathroom, my hair up in a high pony tail. I wore a pair of his boxers and one of his wife beaters. He had laughed at me when I emerged from the bathroom, blushing brightly. I set the towel on the toilet and turned the water on. I stripped quickly of my clothes and stepped into the warm shower. I let the warm water wash over me and thought back to this morning.

----------

_I woke up feeling warm and secure. I moaned lightly and snuggled more into the warmth. That was when I noticed the warmth was coming off of the body that was lying next to me, stiffening slightly; I looked up into the peaceful, sleeping face of Sesshomaru. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Sesshomaru must have sensed my movements because one of his eyes opened and stared directly into mine. His eyes widened slightly and his breath hitched._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_It worked…" he breathed._

"_What worked?" I asked, confused._

"_Go look in the mirror," Sesshomaru said softly._

_I eyed him warily. Did he mean the first day of the courting? What had he said would happen that night? I couldn't remember. He smiled at me and kissed my nose and let me go. I climbed slowly out of the bed and went into the bathroom to look in the mirror. When my eyes met my reflection in the mirror, I gasped. I didn't look like Kagome anymore. I saw Sesshomaru standing behind me; smiling and I looked up at him and then back at my reflection. My skin was milky white and flawless. I had two gold stripes on my cheeks and a blue tear drop on my forehead. My hair was longer and reached to my waist. It was the same ebony color but it had silver/blue streaks in it. My eyes were now a deep azure blue but they had honey brown flecks in them. I had grown taller and filled out a little more. Through my gaping mouth, I could see fangs. I touched my pointed ears with my fingers and noticed that my nails were now claws. I felt something around my waist twitch and gasped. I looked down and saw a fuzzy black tail, much like Sesshomaru's, curled around my waist._

"_Is this really… me?" I asked._

"_Hai," Sesshomaru said, "And you're beautiful."_

"_What kind of youkai am I?" I turned to face him._

"_A very rare, and a very powerful one," he smiled._

"_That's not specific," I glared at him._

"_You're a black miko inu-youkai," Sesshomaru touched the markings on my face, "We had long since thought that they were extinct…" _

"_So I'm an extinct race of youkai?" I asked._

"_Obviously it's not as extinct as we thought," Sesshomaru chuckled._

"_So what now?"_ _I looked towards his golden eyes._

"_Now it's your turn to mark me."_

_I smiled shyly at him and walked up to him. He took me into his arms and just stared at me for a moment. I stared back and could see the lust in his eyes, smelt what must have been his arousal and I crushed my lips to him. I tasted him hungrily. It was as if I was experiencing my first kiss all over again. The slightest movements he made, the softest noises, the strongest smells, literally brought me to the edge. I nibbled gently on his lower lip and he moaned in pleasure. I took this opportunity and explored the inside of his mouth with my tongue. I moved my lips along his jaw bone and down his neck. He growled low in his throat and I began to lick the juncture between his neck and shoulder. His arousal spiked and I bit down. He hissed in pain and I began to lick away the blood. It was the most wonderful thing to taste. I licked the wound clean until blood no longer poured from it and watched as it closed up quickly. When I looked back up at Sesshomaru, he was panting, as was I. _

"_Congratulations," he said breathlessly, "You've just completed day two of the courting ceremony."_

_I smiled, "Hooray!" _

"_So you better get ready," Sesshomaru said, "You need to call Sango and tell her that she needs to take you."_

"_Why can't you take me?" I asked._

"_Because I have to work," he smiled sadly, "I'm sorry koi_

_----------_

I sighed in happiness and stepped out of the shower. I threw back on the jeans and shirt I was wearing yesterday and brushed my hair out. I looked at my watch, 3:37. I hummed softly to myself and wondered what I could do for half an hour. Sesshomaru had left that morning at 10:25 and I had spent the day watching movies with Inuyasha, until 2:30 when he had to go pick Kyo and spend the rest of the day with his family. I finally decided to explore his house a little bit more to see if anything had changed. I walked downstairs and out to the gardens. His house was over a thousand years old and was very beautiful. The gardens were huge and I had never actually seen all of it. Basically any flower you could think of inhabited Sesshomaru's garden. Near the back corner there was a few private hot springs that had also been there for over a thousand years. I wandered deeper into the gardens when I stumbled on a rather large house of some sort. I smiled to myself and opened the door. There was only one room. It looked to be about two football fiends long and about one football field wide and forty feet high. Huge was an understatement. I stared in amazement around the huge room. At the far end of the wall stood weapons of all sorts. I guessed this was the dojo that Sesshomaru always trained in. I walked over to the swords and found the one that appealed to me most. It was a beautifully crafted sword. The hilt was made out of the most beautiful silver and it had blue, green and yellow stones. The blade was beautifully crafted and had an engraving on it saying, '_Tenshi.'_ Nothing more, nothing less. I touched the hilt of the sword and shivered when I felt a pulse run through my arm. My ear twitched as I heard my name being called in the distance and gasped, looking at my watch. It was already 4:00! I raced out of the dojo with my new speed and back into the house where I found Sango at the front door.

"Holy Shit! Kagome?" Sango asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Hai, Sango, it's me," I said, smiling, "C'mon, I'll tell you about it in the car."

Sango nodded and we walked out to her car. On the drive back to the dorm, I told her how after she left yesterday, I went to talk to Sesshomaru and sorted things out with him. I told her about Kyoko and how Sesshomaru asked to court me. How the courting ceremony went and that we haven't done anything. She was amazed to say the least.

"Man, you were beautiful before," Sango smiled, "But now you're even more gorgeous!"

I blushed, "Thanks, Sango-chan."

She laughed and nodded her head in response. When we got back to the dorm, I went upstairs and I changed into pair of tight-fitting jeans, a pair of boots and a sparkling blue halter top. The top of the shirt was V cut and the bottom was cut in the shape of a V and just barely covered my stomach. It tied around the neck and the back, so most of my back was exposed. I went into the bathroom and curled my hair and applied some mascara, eye liner and lip gloss to my face. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and bit my lip. How was I supposed to cover up the fact that I was a youkai? I saw Sango walk into the bathroom and smile at me.

"A concealment charm," she said, reading my mind, "It's not that hard, just concentrate on what you looked like before and it'll come."

I nodded and pictured myself starring at the old Kagome in the mirror. I didn't feel anything, but Sango started to clap and I opened my eyes. There in front of me was the old me. I laughed and walked out of the room with Sango. We got back into the car and drove to Chiroyu Bar. Sango had promised to stay with me for my first day so that she could cheer me on. When we walked in, we noticed something. There were no humans. All eyes turned to us and Sango laughed nervously. She clutched at my arm, not use to being the center of attention. I figured since there were no humans, I could turn back into my youkai form. As soon as I changed, I could smell the arousal even more and I cringed in disgust. I walked towards the back where I saw Take and beamed brightly at him.

"Take-san!" I called, waving to him.

"Ah! Higurashi-san!" Take smiled at me and walked towards me, shaking my hand, "And who is this lovely lady?"

"This is my best friend Sango!" I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sango-san," Take smiled softly at her and took her hand, kissing it lightly.

Sango blushed brightly, "A-arigatou!"

"You never told me this was an all youkai bar, Take-san!" I gushed, looking around with interest.

Take chuckled, "Gomen Higurashi-san."

"Onegai, just Kagome," I smiled at him once more, "So! When do I get to sing?"

"Right now if you'd like!" Take said.

"Good!" I smiled and took Sango's hand, "Don't worry Sango-chan! You're coming with me!"

"N-nani?" Sango sputtered.

"Think about it Sango," I whispered, "You're the only human in a bar filled with youkai. Do you want to be by yourself?"

Sango shook her head quickly and followed me towards the stage. She sat down off to the side while I walked onto the stage. The room got quiet as soon as I walked onto the stage. All eyes were on me and I almost stumbled backwards from some of the lustful stares. Take followed quickly behind me and stood next to me, taking the microphone. There was some feedback and he tapped on it lightly, to make sure it was working correctly. He then cleared his throat and beamed at everyone in the bar.

"I'm sure that everyone has missed a beautiful lady singing these past few months!" Take said, there were shouts of agreement, "I've been to a few of the local karaoke bars to find you a suitable singer! May I introduce to you, Miss. Kagome Higurashi! But I warn you boys _look_ _but don't touch_. This here is the future Lady of the Western Lands, and Sesshomaru Tama's future mate."

Despite the information, the bar and grill burst into cheers and applause. Most of the female demons looked at me with distaste. Others seemed interested in the way I looked, and probably in the way I sang. I felt a light blush creep onto my face and Take walked over to speak quietly with a very pretty female horse youkai. He frowned and then walked over to me.

"Do you have music of your own?" he asked, "It seems as though Utsuki took all of our music."

"Oh! Yes!" I said, digging through my purse, "I figured you wouldn't have most of the music I listen to anyways."

I pulled out five rather heavy CD cases and Take looked at me in surprise. I smiled sheepishly at him and he took my hand, leading me over to the youkai he was speaking to a minute ago. She had beautifully tanned skin that accented her rosy cheeks. Her beautiful auburn hair was swept up into a pony tail and her orange eyes held my gaze softly. She seemed nice enough and I was sure I would get along with her quite quickly.

"Kagome, this is Suki. She works the music, just give her the CD you want, tell her what number and she'll block out the words so it's only the music and you singing," Take explained.

"It's a pleasure you meet you Suki-san!" I said, giving her a warm smile.

She smiled back at me, "No! The pleasure is all mine, Higurashi-sama! It's an honor to meet the future Lady of the Western Lands!"

I giggled slightly, "There's no need for formalities, Suki-san, Kagome is just fine."

Suki nodded and held her hand out. For a moment, I looked at her confused and then I remembered. She wanted me to give her a CD! I smiled at Take who walked off the stage and went through my CD case, I found a CD I liked and gave it to Suki, telling her which number to skip to. I walked back to the middle of the stage and took the microphone. I stared out into the audience for a moment before I spoke.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" I said cheerfully, "I'm Kagome! I'll be singing here quite regularly! It's an honor to sing here and I hope that it will be to your liking. Most of the music I sing won't be Japanese, but American, because it just seems to catch my attention more. So here it is, my first song!"

The room burst into applause and I looked back at Suki to cue the music. She smiled at me and hit play and I began to sing.

**((A/N- This song is "Figured You Out" by Nickelback and I don't own it!))**

_I like your pants around your feet  
__I like the dirt that's on your knees  
__I like the way you still say please  
__While you're looking up at me  
__You're like my favorite damn disease!_

The room seemed to be in awe over my voice, but I didn't really notice it. I swayed my hips to the music and closed my eyes slowly, letting the sound overtake my body. I brought my other hand up to the mic and began to dance around the stage, ignoring the stares I knew I was getting. All I cared about was the music, the sound, and pumping my voice out so it amazed _everyone. _

_And I love the places that we go!  
__And I love the people that you know!  
__And I love the way you can't say no  
__Too many long lines in a row  
__I love the powder on your nose!_

_And now I know who you are!  
__It wasn't that hard just to figure you out!  
__(Now I did, you wonder why)  
__And now I know who you are!  
__It wasn't that hard just to figure you out!  
__(Now I did, you wonder why)_

_I like the freckles on your chest  
__I like the way you like me best  
__And I like the way you're not impressed  
__While you put me to the test  
__I like the white stains on your dress_

_  
__And I love the way you pass the test!  
__And I love the good times that you wreck!  
__And I love your lack of self-respect  
__While you're passed out on the deck  
__I love my hands around your neck_

_And now I know who you are!  
__It wasn't that hard just to figure you out!  
__(Now I did, you wonder why)  
__And now I know who you are!  
__It wasn't that hard just to figure you out!  
__(Now I did, you wonder why)  
__(Why not before, you never tried)  
__(Gone for good, and this is it)  
__OOOOOOH!_

_I like your pants around your feet  
__And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
__And I like the way you still say please  
__While you're looking up at me  
__You're like my favorite damn disease_

_And I hate the places that we go!  
__And I hate the people that you know!  
__And I hate the way you can't say no  
__Too many long lines in a row!  
__I hate the powder on your nose!_

_And now I know who you are!  
__It wasn't that hard just to figure you out!  
__(Now I did, you wonder why)  
__And now I know who you are!  
__It wasn't that hard just to figure you out!  
__(Now I did, you wonder why)  
__(Why not before, you never tried)  
__(Gone for good, and this is it)  
__OOOOOOH!_

The final notes sounded from the speakers and I opened my eyes to a cheering crowd. I stood there, on the stage, breathing heavily and laughing. I couldn't believe it. I had never sung that song in public before, but they absolutely loved it! I scrambled back to Suki and gave her another CD. I spent the next three and a half hours singing for everyone, and let me tell you, I _loved _every minute of it. I walked off the stage and went to get some food. I sat with Sango, at a table in the corner just chatting happily with her. We sat there for about an hour, Sango telling me how wonderfully I had sung. Eventually, I felt someone walk up behind me and kiss the back of my head. I twisted around and saw Sesshomaru standing behind me, his mask securely in place. I stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and patted my head in affection.

"I have one more song I want to sing, Sesshou," I whispered to him, "And this time it's for you!"

Sesshomaru nodded and I dashed back onto the stage. The people in the bar immediately quieted down and stared at me. I didn't mind it by now, but I could see the possessiveness in Sesshomaru's eyes. I giggled at went over to Suki, handing her a CD. I smiled at her and told her which number to switch to and she did so gladly, eagerly awaiting my next song. I stepped out into the middle of the stage and took the mic in my hands. I smiled at the group around me.

"So tonight I've been singing upbeat songs," I said, "But the last song I'm going to sing is going to be a bit slow, and a bit sappy. But that's only because it's for my Sesshou. Don't worry, there won't be too many of these."

There were some chuckles from the crowd and I looked back at Suki and she cued in the music. I stood on the stage and let the music wash over me. I closed my eyes and slowly began to sway to the music, letting the rhythm take over and then I opened my eyes, locking my azure blue orbs with his golden ones.

**((A/N- This song is "Come What May" from the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack, and I don't own it!))**

_Never knew  
__I could feel like this  
__Like I've never seen the sky before  
__Want to vanish inside your kiss  
__Everyday I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart  
__Can you hear it sing?  
__Telling me to give you everything!  
__Seasons may change  
__Winter to spring  
__But I love you  
__Until the end of time_

_Come_ _what may!  
__Come_ _what may!  
__I will love you!  
__Until my dying day!_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
__Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
__It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high  
__No river too wide  
__Sing out this song  
__And I'll be there by your side  
__Storm clouds may gather  
__And stars may collide  
__But I love you  
__I love you  
__Until the end  
__Until the end of time_

_Come_ _what may!  
__Come_ _what may!  
__I will love you!  
__Until my dying day!  
__Oh come what may!  
__Come_ _what may!  
__I will love… you.  
__Oh I will love you._

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_(Come what may!)  
__Come_ _what may!  
__(Come what may!)  
__Come_ _what may!  
__(Come what may!)  
__I will love you!  
__Until my dying day!_

The shouts and cheers from the people around me didn't matter. All that mattered was the love that shone in Sesshomaru's eyes. I jumped off the stage and into his awaiting arms. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. I looked over at Sango to find her smiling at the two of us. I released Sesshomaru and sat down at the table. He sat down next to me and watched as me and Sango chatted. Soon, Take walked over and beamed widely at me.

"That was a wonderful first day! Don't you think, Kagome-sama?" Take asked.

"Oh it was!" I gushed, "I loved it! Arigatou!"

"No need to thank me! You were brilliant!" Take complimented.

I blushed and thanked him again. It really was wonderful. I couldn't be happier. After about thirty more minutes of talking, Sesshomaru deemed it time to go home. I walked out of the bar with Sesshomaru and Sango. I hugged Sango and watched as she got into her car and drove off, leaving me and Sesshomaru alone. He smiled at me and took my hand, steering me to his car. He opened the passenger side door for me and I clambered in the car. I watched as he walked to the other side of the car and got in. He shut the door and started the engine, driving off. We sat in silence for a few moments, before he chose to speak.

"You have to take the next few nights off," he said, "You can sing in the afternoon, but at night, you're mine."

"Nani?" I asked, looking over at him.

"The courting ceremony, Kagome," he glanced at me, "Remember?"

"Oh yes! Of course!" I gushed, nodding my head.

"Good. Now, tomorrow morning is when you'll start your training," he stated.

"T-training!" I sputtered, "For what!"

"You're a youkai now, Kags, I can't have you unable to protect yourself," he said.

"But what about my miko powers?" I asked.

"You can still use them, yes," he waved it off, "But if you don't have the proper training and try to use your powers, you could purify yourself. The pure youki of your miko powers will clash with the dark youki of your youkai powers and the pure youki will when and you'll destroy yourself."

"Kuso…" I muttered, "That sucks."

"Hai," he nodded, "And I'd rather not have my future mate destroy herself simply because she refuses to train. You will train with me in the mornings; go to work in the afternoons and come home to finish the courting ceremony, is that understood?"

I grumbled, "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru threw me a rare smile, his fangs showing through his mouth, "Good. That's what I wanted to hear."

I giggled slightly and hit Sesshomaru lightly on the arm. He growled playfully and shot me a look that clearly said, '_you're-so-going-to-get-it'._ I laughed and shook my head. He pulled into his driveway and before he had turned the car off, I had flung open the door and ran into the house. I could hear him chuckling. I raced forward, apologizing every time I almost ran into someone. I opened the door to the gardens and ran out into the gardens. I could hear him behind me, catching up to me. I laughed again and put on a burst of speed. I ran towards the hot springs and, not caring that I was still in my clothes, jumped into the water, hoping to cover my scent. I took in a deep breath and dunked under the water. I opened my eyes and was surprised when the water didn't scald my eyes. Doing a little under-water victory dance, I swam onto the other side of the hot springs and came up to get air. I saw a pair of feet on the bank. A pair of feet that looked oddly familiar… I gulped and slowly looked up into the face of a smirking Sesshomaru.

"If you wanted to take a bath with me, Kagome," he said, smirking, "You only had to say it and I would've gladly done so."

"You… you… You hentai!" I shrieked, climbing out of the spring.

He chuckled and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I cried out in surprise and started beating his back with my fists, "Put me down!"

"Iie," Sesshomaru said simply, "You're coming with me."

I sighed and complied to his will, knowing I wouldn't get put down until he wanted me to. He began walking back towards the direction of the dojo that I had found that afternoon. I shrugged my shoulders slightly. I heard him open the doors to the dojo and he set me gently on the ground. I looked around, yep, it was the same one. He stood next to me, looking at me like I was supposed to do something.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked.

"Pick a sword," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh…"

I walked over to the swords and looked through them once more. The sword that I had picked up earlier seemed to call to me and I touched the hilt of the sword. There was that electricity again. I shivered slightly and grabbed the sword with my hand, pulling it away from the rest of the swords. I stared at it and held it tightly in both of my hands. After a few moments, I turned back to Sesshomaru, the sword still in my hands.

"I want this one! I want Tenshi!" I said childishly.

Sesshomaru just stared at me. He didn't move, didn't say anything, and just gaped at me. I slowly lowered the sword and stared quizzically at him. What was so bad about Tenshi?

"Is something wrong with Tenshi?" I asked sadly, "Can I not have her?"

"You named the sword?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No! That's silly!" I laughed, "She told me her name was Tenshi!"

"The sword talks to you?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes wide.

"Well, yeah," I said slowly, "But how is that weird? Tokijin talks to you."

"Hai, but… 'Tenshi' hasn't talked to anyone since my grandmother died. She's been dormant for almost 800 years," Sesshomaru said.

"So what?" I asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, nevermind," Sesshomaru shook his head, "So tomorrow you'll use Tenshi."

I beamed widely at him and put Tenshi back with the rest of the swords. He smiled at me and held his hand out, taking my small hand in his own. We walked, hand in hand, back to the castle. By now, the entire youkai society knew that Sesshomaru was courting me. I didn't really have a big title to my name, but no one seemed to mind, and I was thankful for that. I didn't want to be thought less of just because I was a human before I was asked to be courted by Sesshomaru. I smiled to myself and hummed softly. I felt Sesshomaru's eyes on me and looked up at him, still smiling and humming. He smiled and shook his head at my antics. I only giggled and tightened my hold on his hand. We walked into the castle and up to Sesshomaru's room. When we got into his room, I stopped.

"Oh no!" I cried.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't have any clothes!" I whined, "And I don't want to wear your clothes again!"

"Why not? You look good in my clothes!" Sesshomaru protested, and I glared at him, "Oh stop whining. I went over and picked your things up at your apartment with Sango and brought them here."

"You did WHAT!" I shrieked.

"I got all your things and brought them here," Sesshomaru said slowly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're living here with me," Sesshomaru stated, "Now go, get changed. Your clothes are in the oak dresser."

I only glared at him and stomped over to the dresser. I opened up the top drawer and pulled out a new pair of underwear. I closed the drawer and opened a second one and pulled out silk PJ bottoms and a matching tank-top shirt. Sesshomaru's eyes watched me as I walked to the bathroom and I 'humphed', flipping my hair over my shoulder. I heard Sesshomaru chuckle and I shut the bathroom door. I slowly changed into my PJs and just stared at my reflection. I still couldn't believe I was a youkai. Ever since I had heard stories about them, I had wanted to be one, and now, here I was, a youkai. I giggled and pulled my hair into a pony-tail. I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, only to find the lights off and Sesshomaru already in bed. I smiled softly and walked over to the bed, getting in next to Sesshomaru. He growled in content and wrapped his arms around me. I giggled and snuggled against his chest.

"Mmm… Night Sesshou," I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome," he said, "Goodnight, sweet dreams."

I sighed in content and snuggled against Sesshomaru some more. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I slowly drifted asleep, my thoughts on Sesshomaru and what the 3rd day of the courting ceremony would bring.


End file.
